


Don't Outlast Me

by EmrysBeard



Series: Outlasting [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, amazingdan, philisnotonfire
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paranormal, Phan Comfort, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and his two friends-Chris and PJ- decide to visit the old asylum, Dan hopes they'll be in and out and that it will fade into his memory as a terrifying experience that didn't last too long. Unfortunately, he didn't count on getting trapped inside with a former inmate named Phil, who has a gigantic mystery surrounding him, while his friends go look for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set in the Outlast world, or at least that's what it was inspired by. After I finally watched Dan play the game, I decided to create this.
> 
> Unlike the Outlast game, this won't be all gory and violent, though there will be implied torture at one point, but nothing graphic.
> 
> Please review and kudos this because I am working on a another fic right now, and in college which is pretty tough. Give it some love and I'll continue writing.

“Are you guys sure about this?”

“Yeah, it'll be fun! Come on, Dan, you're not scared, are you?”

“No! But maybe I'll just… Maybe I'll just wait in the car.”

“Nope, not an option! Come on PJ, help me out here.”

Dan growled slightly as his old friend Chris drug him from his car, his other even older friend looked slightly guilty. PJ cast an uneasy glance toward the abandoned building just across the fence from the small group, before speaking in the strongest voice he could muster.

“You sure this is a good idea?” He muttered, his voice far too shaky for his liking, and he cleared it quickly.

“Come on, this was your idea!” Chris laughed, banging PJ on the back and causing the curly haired boy to jump slightly.

“Yeah, well I didn't think we’d actually do it,” he muttered, only loud enough for Dan to hear. In return he received a sharp look from Dan which PJ read all too clearly. With Chris, every idea ended up a reality.

“Now, I was looking into it, and a guy on the internet says there's a button in that little house that releases the gate, who wants to do the honors?” Chris grinned maliciously at Dan, who simply glared back and refused to budge an inch. Chris sighed, rolling his eyes, before marching toward the small guardhouse, yanking PJ along behind him. Dan sighed and glanced desperately toward the car, however a scuffle in the woods made him jump and scurry to catch up with his friends, his heart hammering.

“You know, they say they left some of them trapped inside,” Chris rambled, making Dan tense his shoulders. “Mere corpses, but kept alive with their sick machines!”

“Yeah, can we not do this?” PJ balked, his eyes flickering to Dan’s far too pale face, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“They're just legends, fake stories to scare people away,” Chris chuckled, stepping into the little guardhouse and fumbling around as he continued to speak. “This place closed under mysterious circumstances so of course people are going to make up stories. Besides, what's creepier than a closed up insane asylum?”

“Yeah, what is? Probably nothing,” PJ muttered to Dan, who chuckled, edging closer to his friend. Chris, PJ, and Dan had been buddies since any of them could remember, their friendship reaching far into the past. Dan had met PJ in his first year of primary, back before he had been the class weirdo and PJ had been the class heart throb. Despite their fluctuating personalities, the two had never grown a part, even when Chris showed up halfway through grade three and made both boys confused as to why he’d chosen them for friends.

The answer for Chris’s interest in their little brotherhood never did become apparent, though Dan found him hilarious and was usually glad that Chris would lighten most any mood. This last year of schooling, however, had made Chris far wilder and experimental, resulting in circumstances like tonight.

If Dan had been asked how he’d choose to spend his week before graduation, he would have quickly answered with either browsing the Internet or taking his first drink with his small circle of friends. The drink part had happened, but the internet had cut out several miles back. After all, they were in the middle of a deep, dark forest thanks to PJ daring Chris to visit the old insane asylum, and Chris actually agreeing.

The Mount Massive Asylum had closed up some twelve years before with very little conclusion to its two hundred year time running. Rumors had it that they had been experimenting on prisoners, though the rumors had never been confirmed. Rumor or not, the place absolutely terrified Dan and as the gate creaked open, he began to seriously doubt why Chris was a member of Dan’s and PJ’s circle of buddies.

“Come on!” Chris called, pulling PJ and Dan out and past the gate, his face lit with an eery glow as his flashlight bounced along in his hand. As they approached the building, however, all three boys stopped and stared, their mouths falling open as one.

Army trucks lay on their sides on the old gravel driveway, a stain of red on the tattered curtains of one. The asylum itself was dark and daunting, its towers stretching into the sky above them. Chris swallowed hard and then very slowly crept up the front steps, his boldness slowly evaporating. He took a deep breath before yanking one, a thud echoing in the silent night. There was a collective sigh when the door didn’t open and PJ shrugged.

“Closed up, just as we suspected,” PJ shrugged lightly. “Oh well, let’s get going.”

“I’m not giving up so easily,” Chris suddenly declared, his eyes holding a fire of challenge. “Anyone plan to join my search, or are you too chicken?”

Chris sent a very direct look at Dan, who hesitated for a moment, before he suddenly stood up straighter.

“I'm not too chicken!” Dan declared boldly, while PJ slapped his forehead.

“Come on,” he muttered to his friend. “Don't let him pull you in; don't go all Marty McFly!”

Dan, however, ignored PJ’s comment as he swallowed his shivers and trotted after Chris. They weren't likely to find another way in if the front door was locked, Dan figured, so they were safe.

Oh how wrong he was…

“Look here!” Chris cheered softly. Dan hurried over with baited breath, and his heart skipped a few beats as a door beside an old trash in in back creaked open, revealing a dark hallway. “It was already ajar… Let's go.”

“Oh awesome, thanks Dan,” PJ muttered, sighing as he jogged up the steps and slowly followed Chris in. Dan simply stood in horror as the prospect of going in, however an owl hooting in the distance made him scurry inside.

The hall was dark and musty, the smell of something rotting hanging heavy in the corridor. The wallpaper was Victorian and though once it had clearly been very beautiful, it now was curling and peeling off revealing boards and graffiti. The floor was a well worn carpet, stained a dark color in places from something Dan didn't want to know.

The corridor went on for a while with nothing of significance, but suddenly it stopped and they emerged in a once grand room which housed the welcome desk and a high ceiling which converged with the second story via banisters which curled around above the boys. The huge doors at one end of the room knocked once, making Dan jump before he realized it was the wind.

“This is so cool,” Chris murmured. “This place should a museum or something!”

“It probably was beautiful back in the day,” PJ agreed softly, staring up at the crowned ceiling.

“Mates…” Dan trailed off, slowly as he approached the desk. “D-D'you feel like we’re being watched?”

“Oh come on, Dan, that's stupid. There's clearly no one been here for years,” Chris rolled his eyes. A devilish smirk suddenly came into his eye, and he quite suddenly opened his mouth and shouted, “Hello!”

“Hello! Hello. Hello…. hello….”

Chris’ voice echoed through the empty chamber making both Dan and PJ tense and glare at him before Dan snapped.

“Shut up,” he shoved Chris. “I want to leave.”

“You worry way too much. What, is some monstrous insane bloke going to show up out of nowhere just on account of my yelling?” Chris raised an eyebrow. Dan was about to tell him to shut up again, when something caught his eye behind Chris, and his heart almost stopped. He'd almost opened his mouth to say something, when PJ launched forward and yanked Chris right as a knife sliced through the air where he had been standing only moment before.

Dan let out a scream akin to a female lead in a horror film as an almost zombie-like skeleton of a man groaned and slashed the knife through the air at him, before PJ pulled his arm shouting for him to move-and oh did he move.

The group tore down the hallway and back toward the door where they entered. Chris high tailed it out, followed by PJ, and Dan was about to when something latched onto his ankle and yanked him to the floor, the door closing as he held onto the doorknob for dear life.

Blind with terror, Dan kicked hard as he could at whatever was grabbing him, a crunch echoing before he scrambled to his feet and ran back to the door, rattling the knob, and finding it locked.

“PJ! Chris!” Dan shouted, absolutely petrified and sure he'd have a heart attack any second. “Get it open! Get it open now! PJ! Get this door open!”

“It's locked,” PJ shouted a moment later. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Dan replied. “Get me out! Come on, dammit, get me out of here! Please PJ! Get me out!”

“Okay okay, calm down,” PJ called. “Go hide and we’re going to go get the authorities. There's no way we’re getting this door opened, Chris can't pick the lock. Our phones don't work out here, but there's a station just in that little town we passed. You'll be okay, just hide out and we’ll be back before you know it.”

“What? No! Don't leave me here! Get back here! PJ? Chris!” Dan shouted, close to tears now as he threw his weight against the door desperately. His breath had gone erratic, leaving him close to both sobbing and hyperventilating as he rammed the door again, when suddenly there was a moan and the figure on the floor grabbed his ankle once more.

“Get off me!” Dan sobbed, kicking and flailing, when suddenly a dark figure sprang from a door beside him and kicked the figure in the back. There was a moment of silence before the figure fell still, appear unconscious for whatever the reason.

Dan stared at the figure hidden in shadows, and the figure stared back, before he slowly began to approach him. Dan only hesitated for a moment before shoving the figure to the floor and beginning to run away, when he was met with the sound of soft, heart wrenching whimpers. Now Dan’s heart wasn't feeling particularly open or gentle right now, but glancing back at the small shadowed figure made him pause.

The thing was huddled in a ball, shaking slightly, it's arms twisted around its knees as it rocked and cried. Maybe it was Dan’s own fear of being trapped in here, or maybe the insanity bug was catching, but either way he slowly flipped on his flashlight and shone it at the figure. When he saw the the figure in better lighting, he was shocked.

It was a young man, perhaps Dan’s age, but the absolute emancipation of the boy could be making him look years younger. He had long, dark hair which was black at the ends and a strange mix of red, and sloppy black at the roots as if he’d tried dying his hair black on his own with some sort of sloppy black tar.

He wore a hospital scrub shirt and black slacks, somewhat like that of a security guard. He slowly looked up into the light, blinking huge, baby blue eyes in confusion, and Dan swallowed hard.

“Light?” The boy murmured.

Dan swallowed hard, looking away before he cleared his throat and asked in a completely baffled voice, “Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks for the kudos! I had some free time this morning so I typed this up.

“Who?” The skinny boy repeated softly, blinking several times in apparent confusion. He closed his eyes for a moment, shivering, before he opened them and murmured his reply. “I am Philip.”

Dan stared hypnotically as Philip gave a hopeful, childlike smile and then attempted stand, however he crashed back to his knees with a whimper and for reasons Dan didn't bother to fit together, he rushed forward and caught the boy before he could crumple.

“Hey, you okay?” Dan asked softly, and Philip nodded slowly, standing and whimpering softly. Dan glanced down, and then promptly felt sick when he saw Philip’s twisted ankle. He swallowed some his slight nausea and spoke again. “Hey, when did that happen?”

“Now?” Philip murmured softly, tensing and beginning to struggle away from Dan, however the other boy murmured gently and Philip fell still, watching Dan with hawk-like scrutiny.

“Oh,” Dan murmured, biting his lip, before nodding slowly. “Sorry I shoved you. I'm Dan, by the way. How long-” 

“Daniel!” Philip suddenly interrupted, his face suddenly lit up with joy, and he leaped forward causing Dan to reel back in terror, just before he realised the boy was trying to simply hug him and he swallowed hard, holding Philip at arms length and easily keeping the weak boy there.

“No, just Dan,” Dan spoke sternly, confused by Philip’s ecstatic reaction to his name. He was further confused when Philip’s face fell, leaving him looking very sad.

“Oh,” Philip murmured softly, blinking sadly at the ground. “You don't look like him anyway… You can say just Phil then. I'm just Phil.”

“Who's him?” Dan wondered aloud, to which Phil gained the light back in his face and spoke with admiration.

“Doctor Daniel,” Phil declared. “He is going to come back for me.”

“Come back for you?” Dan repeated slowly, and Phil nodded, beaming.

“Yes, Doctor Daniel is very nice. He went away a long time ago, but he said he'd come back for me. I'm waiting for him. Why are you here?” 

Dan gazed at Phil, blinking a few times as thousands of questions flew into his head, however he answered with simply, “Exploring.”

“Oh, well that's not very safe. Some people are are scary,” Phil spoke in a hushed whisper, before pointing to he crumpled man on the ground. “Like him! I have a safe place we can go. We should probably go there soon, because here isn't safe and I'm scared of not being safe…”

“Better yet,” Dan chimed up. “Do you know how to get out? I mean I guess not since you're still here but… Do you?”

“Out?” Phil repeated in confusion, blinking slowly before shaking his head. “Why?”

“Because I don't belong here and I want to leave, don't you?” Dan asked, however Phil simply shook his head, his eyes wide.

“I'm waiting for Doctor Daniel,” Phil declared. “My friend Taylor got out, but I don't know how. He tried really hard to get me to leave too a little while ago, he said I had to come with him, but I didn't because I'm waiting.”

“Right…” Dan trailed off uneasily. He looked over Phil, searching for signs that he was dangerous, however the boy simply blinked back at him and Dan finally concluded that Phil didn't look dangerous at all. He looked more like a lost puppy. “Okay, well maybe going somewhere safe until morning is a good idea. Thanks. How long have you been here by the way? A couple months or something?”

“I think it's been a little more than that,” Phil murmured softly as he lead Dan through a dark corridor and over to winding stairwell.

“Why do you say that?” Dan asked, surveying the boy. He was skinny, but you couldn't survive more than that without food right? A couple months was probably stretching it in fact.

“Well I got here when I was 10, which seems like a long time ago, and Taylor left when he said it was my 18th birthday,” Phil spoke, softly, and Dan froze, staring and not moving an inch. Phil stopped and blinked at him, laying a skeletal hand on Dan's shoulder and studying him. “Are you okay?”

“10?” Dan stuttered, suddenly shaking. “10 years old? What are you?! A ghost?!”

Dan suddenly stumbling backwards, almost falling down the stairs except Phil left forward and pulled him to safety, looking uneasy and he shushed him and looked around for people.

“How do you eat?” Dan demanded, shaking Phil off him and flattening himself to the wall.

“I… I don't know. I stick the needle in my arm like Taylor taught me and then I’m not hungry anymore,” Phil shrugged gently. “Are you okay?”

“The needle?” Dan balked, staying away from Phil. “What's that mean?”

“I'll show you when we get to my room,” Phil told him earnestly. “If you're hungry, you can do it too.”

“No I'm good,” Dan swallowed as Phil blinked gently at him, looking uneasy. 

“Okay, come on, here is not safe,” Phil told him, before creeping down the hallway again, and Dan caught up swiftly, his mind whirling, before suddenly what Phil said suddenly smashed once more into his mind and he balked again.

“10 years old?” He cried softly. “Why the heck did you get here when you were 10 years old? This place has been closed, like, 12 years. You're 22?”

“I don't know how old I am,” Phil murmured softly. “But that seems really old… Taylor left when I was 18, he said.”

“Who's Taylor?” Dan demanded, pulling away from Phil and making the boy whimper softly..

“He was my friend. He was here because he'd have bad dreams, like me. He was… He was 25! He had bad dreams so he was here and he was nice to me and we talked until he went away,” Phil explained sadly. “Please don't be angry, I'm sorry if I said something wrong…”

“Bad dreams?” Dan murmured, and Phil nodded.

“I had bad dreams so mummy said I could make them go away here. She, da and my brother left me here and said they'd come back when I was better and didn't have sad dreams anymore. I still have sad dreams, so maybe that's why they didn't come back… I miss them. Do you think that if I pretend my sad dreams stopped they’ll come back?”

Dan swallowed a lump in his throat and shrugged slowly, opening and closing his mouth before he shook his head.

“That's insane, putting a 10 year old here,” Dan spat softly. “For bad dreams!”

“They were really bad dreams,” Phil shivered. “Mum said I would get better and not scream at night time anymore, but my dreams didn't get better… I try to make them better but they're even worse now. Don't tell anyone! I want mum to come back.”

Dan nodded slowly, feeling his heart slowly being twisted as he watched the small man, who was apparently four years older than himself, step over to a metal door. He commanded Dan not to watch before clicking numbers into a keypad which triggered an unlocking sound and a huge metal door swung open.

“Taylor said to never tell anyone the code so I can be safe,” Phil told Dan as he walked in, and Dan very slowly followed, the room making him jumpy and uneasy.

It had no windows, just a ratty chair in the corner, an old lightbulb in the ceiling with a string hanging down, and a hospital bed with strange contraptions surrounding the head. 

Phil hurried to the centre and pulled the string, and Dan was absolutely shocked when very dim light came on, throwing the room into strange shadows.

“The electricity works…” Dan trailed off in confusion, and Phil shrugged, before suddenly cocking his head to the side, and then rushing over to the door and slamming it shut.

Dan gasped and startled away, his eyes wide and terrified as he scrambled away from Phil. So the boy really was crazy, and Dan had trusted him, and now these were his final seconds trapped in a room with nowhere to hide.

Dan leaped behind the chair, cowering, but he was shocked when Phil giggled-actually giggled.

“We’re safe now! He can't get in,” Phil giggled again. “You looked so funny. Come out, he can't hurt us. Don't be scared now.”

There was suddenly a banging on the door that only lasted about thirty seconds before it stopped and Phil smiled, beckoning Dan to come out. Dan hesitated, before realization suddenly clicked. Phil hadn't slammed the door shut because he planned to hurt Dan, he slammed it because some actually insane guy had been coming down the hall. 

“Look,” Phil beckoned him closer, and Dan slowly crept over to see Phil pointing at a small red button. “That's how you open it, okay? But don't open it right now, a scary one is out there. I have to get food now, do you want to sleep in the chair?”

“Um, sure,” Dan nodded slowly, watching as Phil stepped over to the bed. Phil lifted a small syringe looking thing and slipped it in his arm. The tube connected to it suddenly filled up with a strange liquid, which made Dan stare. The boy had been here 12 years and yet nourishment was still coming out of the drip? That made no sense whatsoever. He followed the tube to realise it was coming out of a small hole in the wall.

“You sure you don't want any?” Phil asked softly. “You keep staring at it,”

“Where is it coming from?” Dan asked slowly, to which Phil shrugged, yawning.

“I dunno, but I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Don't leave, it's not safe. And I'd miss you… You're nice. G’night,” and with that, Phil was asleep.

Dan stared at the strange character he'd just met, before jumping and suddenly checking his cellphone. There was no connection still, and he sighed, before something caught his eye that made him gasp.

Mt Massive Wifi

What?

They had wifi? Did wifi even exist 12 years ago? Why was it still connected? Why was food still coming out of the drip? Why was there electricity? Questions blasted him, but just for the heck of it, he clicked on the wifi.

It needed a passcode.

He sighed. He phone was at 50%, but if he had no connection, what did it matter if it died?

And so he tried a variety of passcodes. Asylum-no. Mountain-no. Crazy-no. Doctor Daniel-no. Phil-no. Philip-no. Project crazy-no. Project asylum-no. Project Taylor-no. Project Philip...yes?

The wifi suddenly connected, and Dan almost dropped his phone in shock.

Project Philip?

It had to be a coincidence, right? What in the world was Project Philip? It couldn't be the same Philip, could it? It couldn't be, right? 

More questions spun in his head, but for now Dan decided to very uneasily climb into the old chair and sleep. After all, he couldn't escape tomorrow if he was bone tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was chapter 2, please kudos and comment! What do you think Phil is doing there?! Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comment, and kudos. I've written this on and off during my breaks in studying. Being stressed is not fun at all, but maybe it’s helped me add to Dan’s anxiety, who knows!
> 
> Also! I have decided to add a bit of a paranormal aspect, but I don't believe that I'll make it a huge deal. The no jump-scare rule still stands, and I'm doing anything ghost-y per-say... It's complicated, read more to find out :)

_ Buzz _

Dan awoke with a jerk when he felt a vibration in his hand. He glanced down and first panicked when he saw his phone was at 15%, and then panicked even further when he realised he had no idea where he was. It took him several moments of deep thinking to remember the events that had brought him here, and then he shivered violently.

His phone read 7:10 am, earlier than he normally ever woke. Worse yet, he’d been at the asylum all night! Where were PJ and Chris with help? He suddenly remembered the text message, and he checked quickly to see that it was indeed from PJ.

  _We’re doing our best, but you should turn your phone off since I don't know what's going to happen._

 Dan tilted his head in confusion, before he saw a series of other texts from Chris. He went back to the first, and slowly his heart began to pound as he read through them.

  _The bobbies are being idiots! They say the place is beyond their borders or whatever so they can't go there and instead we’re being investigated for trespassing! I'm yelling at them but they're being really stupid._

  _Okay so hang tight, PJ called another station, maybe they’ll do something._

  _Uhhhhhh, so like, we’re being sent in for questioning and idk, they might come get you hopefully? If they do, just get out and run and don't meet them cause we all have the possibility of, like, idk, prison for a night or two? Idk what the big deal with this place is_

  _Do not meet the police! Don't do it! Just get out of there ok? Don't txt me, they're taking my phone._

 That was it, and Dan paled. Prison? For this? His friends were being sent to _prison?_ Was trespassing really that big of an offenses? He had to get out fast as he could, before anyone caught him, .

 A soft whimper drew Dan’s attention to the bed, and he glanced up to see that Phil was curled in a tiny ball. Dan slowly stood and walked over, noticing that at some point during the night Phil had taken out the syringe and replaced it with an odd suction cup. Two similar suction cup-like things were near his temples, and Phil let out another soft whimper.

  _He must be having a nightmare_ Dan realised, however Phil’s face looked calm, innocent even. There was something peaceful in the man (boy?) as he slept with his lashes gently closed. He looked amazingly gentle and kind, and Dan wondered desperately what the boy was doing here.

 A third whimper made Dan decide to attempt to wake the boy, but when he shook Phil’s shoulder, nothing happened. However suddenly there was an abrupt gasp and in a second, Phil was scrambling backwards. He stared at Dan in confusion and shock, shaking slightly, when suddenly he launched forward and hugged Dan, sobbing against his shirt.

 “Hey,” Dan murmured softly, trying to step backwards. “Hey, you okay?”

 “Sam,” Phil murmured. “You will help his shadow, won't you? You won't let them hurt him again? Please don't let them hurt him…”

 “I… It was only a dream,” Dan murmured. He sighed as Phil sat back, apparently satisfied that things were safe, and he sniffled softly.

 “Sorry,” he murmured. “I didn't think you'd still be here… Why haven't you left me yet?”

 “I… I don't really know how to leave,” Dan spoke slowly as he studied Phil, watching to see how the boy would react. Phil only shrugged. He stood slowly and gave Dan a weak smile, stumbling slightly as he took a step forward.

 “I don't know how you can escape,” Phil shrugged. “But I guess I can help you look… I'll miss you though. Everyone always leaves, I wish you wouldn't… I just wish I still had a friend here.”

 Dan bit his lip, wondering why Phil refused to escape. Was he really so determined to wait for this Doctor Daniel person? Why? Dan had so many questions, and in a spurt of boldness, Dan decided to ask one.

 “Do you know what Project Philip is?” Dan asked suddenly. Phil blinked at him, however, before he shook his head.

 “If you want to know things, though, you can look in the library,” Phil told him. “There's nice books there that I like to read, but there's also files and things in the back, I think… Taylor said that one time. Do you want to see? It's safe walking around in the daytime usually.”

 Dan shrugged, allowing Phil to step past him and unlock the door. Dan knew he should probably few more unease, yet somehow Phil didn't really scare him. Maybe it was only because Dan didn't know why Phil was considered crazy enough to be put here, but somehow Phil just seemed too kind to be dangerous.

 The hallway outside was amazingly bright. The sun shone in through the wall of big windows at the end making the place look significantly less scary that it had last night. Still, the sight of a lonely abandoned gurney made him shiver slightly.

 Phil lead Dan to a room off the hall at the end, which also was rather bright due to the large windows at one side. The room was lined with books, and at the very edge of the room sat an old desk with an ancient, huge, glass screen computer. Was that where the wifi came from? 

 “In there,” Phil pointed to a door at the back of the room. “That's where the files are. Do you want me to come? I can help! Or I can read my book. I'm reading Peter Pan! I like it very much.”

 “Er, you go ahead and read,” Dan murmured gently, his eyes on the computer. “I'm going to check that.”

 “What is that?” Phil murmured softly, following Dan for some reason. “I've always wondered and no one ever told me.”

 "It's a really old computer,” Dan replied as he sat. He clicked the space bar, and his jaw dropped. The computer looked old from the outside, but the software was brand new, fully updated.

 Dan felt an odd prickle in his neck, as if somehow looking at the computer was a terrible, terrible idea. Still, Dan slowly clicked in, coming to a screen full of files. Phil watched in shock, before his eyes widened happily.

 “Dr Daniel!” Phil cheered, pointing to a file near the top, and Dan swallowed hard before he clicked it.

 A log appeared, dated back a little less than 12 years ago. Dan very slowly began to read, his brows becoming creased.

  _As I said in my previous log, PL has been integrating excellently. His dreams are no worse, nor better, however we are beginning to be able to tap into them. It seems he is genuine when he makes claims about the shadows he can see, but little information has been found on such a “shadow land” yet. There are historical claims, but nothing solid has been found thus far. It has also not been determined is the shadows are a look into a past world or a view of something else. Research on names including "Robert Fesserman" and "James Sanson" is now under way. (See List of Names)  
_

  _His parents have just been informed of their loss, so preparations for the closing of the asylum are now underway. Relocation is being decided, though DTN says he will remain with the patients for at least another eight years, raising PL. Time after that has yet to be decided._

  _The head of state has given a written account of expectations for the other patients, of which may stay and which must be relocated. PL is their primary interest, as no other cases similar to his have come to us since 1942. Tomorrow we will begin relocation and the following week we will begin ECT, when given permission. The anesthesia should arrive by next week, but if it has not arrived we will prioritise the patients according to danger and severity. We have been told to_ _not_ _give ECT to PL in fear of reducing his symptoms._

  _This log is a record of the Project Philip._

_ Doctor Daniel L Jacobson _

 “I'm confused,” Phil whispered suddenly, startling Dan and causing him to gasp for breath as he tried to lower his racing heart beat.

 “Yeah, same,” Dan gasped. “Who is PL and who is DTN? And what in the world is he talking about?”

 “My last name is Lester,” Phil murmured softly. Dan shrugged, at first, before realisation dawned and he nodded slowly.

 “PL, Philip Lester,” Dan nodded slowly, before he froze. “They informed your parents of their loss? You're not dead! Right?”

 “I don't think so,” Phil frowned. “Why is there a D in front of Taylor’s name? His name was Taylor Nicholson. TN?”

 “I… I have no idea if that's even who he's talking about…” Dan trailed off, however it seemed possible. Taylor stayed about 8 years  and this DTN person stayed about 8 years. Doctor Taylor Nicholson? Was that possible? 

 “Is there more?” Phil asked softly, and Dan was disappointed to see that that was the only report in this file, however clicking out to the desktop again revealed dozens and dozens of files labeled “Dr Daniel”, and “Project Philip”. At the bottom of the screen appeared to be a newspaper article, and so Daniel clicked that, a picture of a crying man and women appearing. Dan almost scrolled down to read the article, when there was a choked noise behind him.

 Dan turned to see that Phil’s face had gone ghost white, and in moments he was in a curled ball on the ground, his arms hugging his knees. His mouth was moving, so Dan leaned closer to hear what he was saying.  


“Mum, da, mum…” Dan heard Phil whispering, and glancing back at the webscreen made realization wash over Dan. The resemblance was striking. Phil definitely had the woman’s kind face, and there were features of the man in Phil as well. Dan quickly scanned the article to read that it made claims that Phil had attacked a nurse, escaped the facility, and was currently missing, most likely wandering the dense woods outside. Due to this breach in security, it claimed that the facility was considering relocating to a more secure location. The article was written almost exactly twelve years ago.

 “Mum?” Phil murmured again, blinking up at the screen, and Dan slowly scrolled back up to the picture. He watched as a warm smile spread over Phil’s face, and for some reason tears sprang into Dan’s eyes. Phil scrambled forward, staring at the picture in absolute adoration, and somehow the sight made Dan’s heart break. Phil had been just a kid when he’d been ripped from his family and then left to rot in a crumbling, abandoned hospital. It was like something out of a bad horror film, but this was real life, and it suddenly hit Dan that he was going to do something about it. He was going to escape, and he was going to take Phil with him. He couldn’t leave him here, that would be just as inhumane as the scientists who had obviously lied to Phil’s family.

 “Is that your mum?” he murmured to Phil, who nodded slowly, before looking concerned.

 “I’m not missing,” he spoke softly. “Why’s it say I’m missing?”

 “I don’t know,” Dan sighed, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around the boy and comfort him as he whimpered softly, his blue eyes filled with shinning tears.

 “I don’t understand,” Phil repeated. “Why are they sad? They left me!”

 “Maybe,” Dan murmured, studying Phil before speaking softly. “But what if this article is right, and they thought you ran away?”

 “But I didn’t!” Phil sniffled, and Dan sighed. How was this kid so clueless? Was it just because he’d been sheltered all his life? How someone could remain so innocent and clueless despite being locked in an insane asylum for twelve years, unless that was the reason he’d been locked away in the first place… But Dr Daniel’s report had said something about shadows, and earlier Phil said he’d been dreaming about shadows… 

 Taking a deep breath, Dan slowly asked a question, hoping the answer didn’t terrify him too much.

 “Phil,” he asked softly. “What did Dr Daniel mean about the shadow land?”

 “What do you mean?” Phil blinked.

 “He said something about you dreaming about shadows?”

 “Oh… You can’t see them either?” Phil looked down, apparently saddened by this fact. “No one except Taylor can, it seems like.”

 “See what?” Dan asked slowly, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling again.

 “The shadow realm,” Phil replied as if it was the most casual thing in the world. “No one except Taylor can see it, it seems like. And he couldn’t even talk to them.”

 “ _Them_?” Dan asked slowly, subconsciously leaning away from Phil.

 “The shadows,” Phil replied, blinking at Dan. “Are you okay? You don’t look very well.”

 “Uh, yeah, I’m good,” Dan swallowed, biting his lip. He glanced around the room, however it still appeared bright and relatively cheery, so he slowly turned back to the computer. He found the search button and typed in “Project Philip”, only to be met with hundreds, if not thousands, or files.

 “Why don’t you go read Peter Pan,” Dan decided suddenly. “I’m just going to look around on here, okay?”

 “Okay,” Phil agreed, before trotting away and leaving Dan to swallow hard before he clicked on a video file.

 He was met with a black and white video of a much younger Phil, perhaps in his teen years. He hair was more accurately dyed black and there was a black haired man sitting beside him. It took Dan a moment before he realized that there was sound, and he listened closely as he turned up the volume.

 “They don’t scare me,” Phil was saying in a soft voice. “Really they don’t. I know they scared mum, but not me.”

 “What do they do?” the black haired man (Taylor?) asked, and Phil shrugged.

 “Nothing, I guess. They’re just always here. Their voices are a little scary, but I’ve always heard them so it’s okay. Do you see that one?” Phil pointed to the corner where the ratty chair Dan had slept in last night, and Dan swallowed hard, jumping when he heard Phil turning a page in his book. “That one is sleeping. He’s snoring. And see over there? In that corner? That one is a doctor. There’s one on the bed too, he’s about my age and he scares me more because sometimes he screams, but he never really says anything.”

 “Do you know their names?” Taylor asked, scribbling something into a notebook which was sat in his lap. 

 “The doctor is named Timothy Walden, and I think the boy in my bed is named Sam, but I’m not sure,” Phil smiled. He then turned to the chair in the corner and asked, “What’s your name? He says his name is Dan Howell.”

 Dan let out a choked cry and suddenly fell out of his chair, quivering and shaking in shock. Within seconds, Phil was next to him, his hands warm and gentle as he helped Dan back into the chair.

 “Are you okay?” Phil asked softly, however Dan simply yanked away, his eyes wide as he heaved for breath and stared at Phil. Phil’s eyes grew worried, and he checked over Dan before asking again, “Are you alright?”

 “What are the… How can you… Shadows?” Dan quivered, again pulling away from Phil, who simply blinked at him.

 “You don’t seem okay, Dan, maybe you should take a rest or something,” Phil murmured, his eyes warm and concerned. “Do you need some water? The restroom is that way, and the sink on the far left works, okay? Here, I’ll help you.”

 “No, no I’m fine,” Dan swallowed hard, still shaking slightly, though he tried to force himself to stop. “Phil, I really want to figure out how to get out of here, okay? Please, just help me find a way out.”

 “Shh,” Phil suddenly silenced him, his eyes wide and terrified. He clamped a hand over Dan’s mouth, which panicked the younger boy and made him let out an indignant cry. 

 “No, shh,” Phil pleaded. “Come on, hurry, quick!”

 Phil scurried toward the door to the files, leaving Dan staring at him cautiously. Phil stared at him pleadingly, before running back and tugging on Dan’s arm.

 “Come on!” He pleaded, however Dan simply stared at him with a pale face. Suddenly Phil didn’t seem like comfort. He didn’t know why Phil wanted to take him into that dark room, but he did not want to follow, nor trust the boy any longer. 

 “Please?” Phil begged, however when Dan didn’t move, the older boy let out a soft sob and then scurried away to hide behind a bookcase.

 Dan couldn’t fathom Phil’s strange behavior, and he slowly began to stand from his chair, when he froze. In the doorway to the library stood a hunched over man, and within seconds Dan could tell he was one of the ‘dangerous ones’.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos! Whatcha think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I got quite a few comments on the last chapter and I just want to say I really appreciate it :) Yeah it's sad, but that little notification of a comment brings a little spurt of joy.
> 
> Anyway, again hope you enjoy.

Dan wasn't one for panicking. The only things that really made him panic were being home alone at night after watching a scary movie, and losing internet connection in the middle of something he deemed as important. Right now, however, Dan felt extremely justified to panic.

The man in the doorway gave Dan the kind of glare that one gives a mouse in the pantry, and the boy found himself pressed against the wall. He knew, internally, that he should run. He didn't know where he'd go, but he knew he had to get out of there right now.

Within seconds, however, the man charged forward and Dan’s escape route was blocked. For a moment, the man stood before Dan, the teen cowering as blood rushed to his head and he felt sick, before the man lunged. The next moments were but a blur as Dan screamed, kicking the man in the chin before trying to leap away. Dan felt a hand clasp around his ankle and he was pulled again to the ground, fighting tooth and nail to be free.

Another blur suddenly joined the fight, and then Dan found something wrenching his ankle free of the tight grasp around it. In a rush, he stumbled to his feet and began to dodge away, when he heard an absolutely pitiful yelp, and his heart stopped.

Glancing back, he saw Phil switch from the aggressive to the defensive, struggling desperately in the man’s grasp. The man growled at Phil and hit him in the lower back, hard, causing Phil to pant softly and then fall still. For a moment, Dan considered leaving the two madmen to their fight, yet somehow that just didn't sit right with his heart, and so instead he grabbed the biggest dictionary he could and whammed the other man’s head with it. Finally, the bigger man fell still and he flopped as a deadweight upon Phil.

Dan stumbled backwards, deciding that now he could leave, however a soft whimper drew his attention back to the bodies sprawled on the floor. Phil was moving slowly, blinking hard in confusion and panting, before his eyes fell on Dan and his lips tilted upward in an absolutely heartwarming smile. He then proceeded to lift a single arm toward Dan, waiting patiently for his ‘new friend’ to help him up.

Dan, however, did nothing. He did not help up the boy, but instead simply stood, staring uneasily at Phil. Phil frowned slightly, before lifting the other arm, his face confused but hopeful.

“Dan?” He murmured. “My foot hurts… Please help me?”

Dan looked away once more, before he uneasily sighed and helped Phil to stand, glancing down and again feeling sick when he saw Phil’s twisted ankle. The fighting had made it worse and though it didn't appear to be broken, it was definitely swelling badly.

“You're hurt,” Phil suddenly murmured, lifting a hand to brush as Dan’s temple, and the younger boy was shocked when Phil’s hand came back with a spot of blood. Phil blinked at him nervously, before he very gently took Dan’s arm and lightly pulled. “There's bandages in the infirmary. Come on, Dan, you're hurt. Are you alright? Dan? I'm worried, are you okay?”

Dan swallowed, eyeing Phil with a matter of distrust, before he nodded slowly and allowed Phil to pull him forward. They'd only gone a step, however, before Phil gasped and would have crumbled to the floor if Dan hadn't caught him. Phil whimpered and looked down at his ankle, before looking up at Dan helplessly.

“Hey,” Dan bit out, swallowing his nerves. “I took sports med. I don't know much, but I can wrap it, okay?”

A smile lit Phil’s face, before he squeezed Dan’s arm happily.

“Thank you,” he told the younger boy earnestly, before he limped forward, leading Dan through the empty halls of the asylum.

“I don't know why he was there,” Phil rambled gently as they approached an old wing which was lined with iron framed beds like something out of a paranormal hospital film. “His name’s Colm. He used to be… Not so scary at first, but at some point he just… He used to be nice, and then one day he just wasn't anymore… He usually never hurts me though. He usually just hits the wall, not people. I don't know why he attacked you, really I don't. Also he's usually nocturnal. I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful.”

“I… It's okay,” Dan found himself saying as Phil rolled open a drawer and pulled out some gauze. He handed it to Dan before grabbing an old cloth and dabbing gently at Dan’s temple.

“Does it hurt?” Phil murmured gently, glancing worriedly at Dan. Dan shrugged, before he went about wrapping Phil’s ankle. 

“Not too much,” he murmured. “Just stings a bit. What about your ankle?”

“It hurts, but don't worry, I'm sure it will get better. Everything gets better one day, Taylor told me so,” Phil spoke earnestly, a sad sort of smile on his face. “Have things gotten better for you, Dan?”

“I…” Dan blinked, surprised at the question, before slowly shrugging. “I don't know. Perhaps… I guess I haven't thought about that. Your leg is wrapped, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Phil smiled, placing the cloth aside before suddenly looking to the side and shivering violently.

“You okay?” Dan asked slowly, glancing uneasily at the empty bed which Phil was staring at. 

“Of course,” Phil looked back quickly, and Dan was shocked when he saw tears forming in Phil’s eyes. “Can we get out of here, please? It’s too sad since I can’t do anything for them.”

“Them?” Dan glanced around, his heart speeding up again.

“Oh I forgot, you can’t see. I’m sorry Dan. Yes, there’s many shadows here. I don’t understand why, but there are. I wish I could help them, but at least they aren’t lonely. They have each other, though many of them aren’t well at all. Anyway, please may we leave?” Phil edged closer to Dan who had taken several steps away from Phil.

“I… Yeah that sounds like a good idea,” Dan agreed quickly, leading Phil out of the room, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

“We have to pass the library to get back to my room,” Phil spoke softly. “I know you want to leave here, but I really don’t know how. I’m so sorry.”

“We could look!” Dan said hopefully, casting an quick glance around, the uneasy sensation of something watching him washing over him like a waterfall.

“We could,” Phil agreed, glancing around before sighing and nodding. “I will miss you… You’re a true friend. But I suppose you were never meant to stay, truly. It went with you, after all. It was kind, and I knew it was yours the moment I saw you, and I thought you’d stay with it, but instead it’s gone with you. I will do everything I can to make you free again, I promise.”

“It?” Dan stuttered out. “It went with me?”

“Your shadow,” Phil explained with a gently shrug. “It’s not in my room anymore. Ever since I can remember it was in my room, but when you came, it went away.”

Dan stared at Phil, and the other boy blushed looking away.

“What?” Phil murmured, shyly looking back. “What is it?”

“Nothing I… I just don’t... “

“No one understands, except Taylor,” Phil murmured. “It’s okay, I’m used to facing things alone. I learned a long time ago that I can’t have friendships, because I always scare people away… They never understand. Don’t worry, Dan, you can be scared of me too. I don’t mind anymore.”

 

Dan swallowed hard, his heart twisting in two directions, before he suddenly laid a gentle hand on Phil’s shoulder, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“You should mind,” he murmured gently. “You shouldn’t just accept loneliness… I… I could t-try to understand…”

Phil gazed at Dan, blinking as if in shock and confusion, before he suddenly let out a soft and happy sob, before he threw his arms around the younger boy in a warm hug, before stepping away.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Phil beamed, before leading Dan again. “I will miss you when you leave, but I’m so glad for a little while I get to have a true friend again.”

Dan gazed at the boy, his heart heavy. He didn’t feel that he could ever truly understand the person before him, yet the earlier fear he’d felt was slowly dissipating again. Yes, he was terrified of the obvious insanity inside him, yet Phil was perhaps the least malicious person Dan had ever met. Phil was gentle and kind, the opposite of violence, and again Dan wished desperately that Phil could have had a different life. Yes, he was crazy, but that didn’t mean he deserved to be forced into such isolation and then think he deserved it. 

“Shh,” Phil suddenly pulled to a stop and raised a hand to his lips. He pointed silently, and Dan followed Phil’s gaze, and then froze. Colm, the man who’d attacked earlier, was now standing in front of the desk with the computer, a blank look on his face. Phil slowly stepped forward, past the door, and then man’s gaze suddenly locked on he and Dan, however he didn’t make any move toward them. Instead he simply stood there, glaring at them maliciously. Phil crept by the room, and the man’s gaze shifted to Dan. For a moment, Dan swore he saw a flicker of uneasiness on the man’s face, but it was soon replaced by the blank stare again.

“Come on,” Phil lead Dan away, leaving him wondering about the man in the library. Dan followed obediently, before he realized with shock that they’d passed Phil’s room.

“Where are we going?” he asked, and Phil looked at him in confusion. 

“We’re going to try to get you out,” Phil said simply, and Dan nodded slowly, for some reason finding this realization surprising. He had the distinct feeling that he should feel more happy, however instead he just felt a sort of numb coldness.

Phil lead Dan into the lobby area again, and Dan’s gaze landed on the front desk. Four more computers sat there, one with the screen bashed in and cracked, however the others were not broken and for some reason he had the distinct wish to look at the computer once more, and Phil followed his gaze, before glancing at Dan.

“You would like to look at it before you leave?” Phil murmured, and Dan shrugged. He was given very little choice, however, when Phil walked toward the computer, clicking the keyboard until the screen lit up. He glanced expectantly at Dan, who slowly sat in the old desk chair, and then entered the usual keywords. He was shocked, however, when the password didn’t work. He tried again, however it was once more unsuccessful.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, gently, and Dan frowned.

“It’s not working,” Dan murmured, before suddenly trying a variety of other words. Project Philip- no. Project Mountain- no. Doctor Taylor- no. Project Taylor- no. Doctor Daniel- no. Project Daniel- no. 

Phil suddenly stepped forward, and asked softly. “You tried my name, why not try your name?”

“I doubt that would work,” Dan chuckled, however Phil looked so disheartened, he shrugged and put in Project Dan, and then he felt his heart stop when the computer logged in.

“See?” Phil beamed. “I thought it might. Both our names have worked now!”

Dan simply stared, his face and hands sweating and clammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dan... What've you gotten yourself into...
> 
> Thanks again for the comments, looking forward to more :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the support last chapter :) I decided to take this fic in a semi new direction, you'll see :)

Project Dan… Project Dan?  **Project Dan?!**

The words swirled in Dan’s mind for all of ten seconds before he gasped like a drowning animal and stumbled away from the the computer, spinning on Phil and demanding: “Get me out of here, right now!”

Phil simply cowered backwards, whimpering and shrinking into himself, his eyes wide and frightened. His arms snaked up to cover his face as he whimpered again, his eyes shut tight.

“I… I'm sorry,” Dan murmured immediately, stepping backwards and swallowing. “It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Shh, I'm sorry. I… Just get me out of here, please?”

Phil’s arms lowered very slowly as his eyes blinked open. He studied Dan for several moments before he nodded gently and then plastered his eyes to the ground.

“Hey,” Dan murmured, biting his lip as he tried to look into Phil’s eyes. “Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.”

“It's okay,” Phil whispered, his eyes remaining on the ground. When Dan tried to gently lay a hand on his shoulder, Phil skittered away as if Dan’s hand had burned him, and he stared at Dan with frightened blue eyes.

“Look,” Dan ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry, okay? I am. I didn't mean to scare you.  _ I  _ was scared, okay? I just really, really need to get out of here. My name shouldn't have worked on the computer. Okay? Do you understand that?”

“Okay,” Phil whispered. “I'll show you a door that might work. Come.”

Phil silently walked past Dan, his eyes still on the floor, and Dan bit his lip harder now. He had snapped a bit, he supposed, but he hadn't meant to upset Phil. Not really. In fact, he was surprised that his outburst had affected the boy so much. It was as if Phil had completely shifted personalities. One moment he'd been happy and excited at his discovery, the next he was silent, despondent even. Dan wasn't sure why, but it bothered him severely.

“Hey,” Dan jogged to catch up with Phil, frowning when Phil flinched slightly. “Are… Hey, you okay?

Phil glanced at him shyly, before a tiny smile appeared and he nodded gently, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

“You know I didn't mean it,” Dan continued quickly, studying Phil carefully. “I really didn't.”

“That's okay,” Phil finally have a soft, genuine smile. “I just got scared… I don't like it when people yell. It makes my head hurt and it makes me sad…”

Dan gave a soft sigh, shaking his head and smiling gently. “Don't be sad, I wasn't mad at you.”

“Here,” Phil suddenly stopped, pointing to a door. “That one might be open… I will miss you, okay? Even if you did yell…”

Dan let out a soft  _ omf  _ as Phil suddenly hugged him, and Dan bit his lip, stepping away.

“You could come, you know,” he said suddenly, not sure why he was asking this but knowing it was what he had to do. “Please Phil, come with me. Doctor Daniel… He's not coming back for you. You know that, don't you? No one is coming back for you. Please, you can get away. Come with me; you'll be safe and maybe we can find your family!”

Phil’s eyes widened hopefully, staring at the door, before he looked down and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“I can't,” he whispered. “I have to wait for Doctor Daniel.”

“Phil!” Dan cried, his voice raising. “You've been here 12 years! Doctor Daniel hasn't come, and he isn't going to! Just come on, you can get out!”

“Please, just go,” Phil whispered, tears now coming down his cheeks as he very very gently pushed Dan. “You said you don't belong here. It's okay. I have to wait. I will miss you, but it's okay. Just go on. Goodbye Dan.”

Dan stared at the softly crying boy, shaking his head in confusion, before he sighed and tried the door. He was almost surprised when it opened easily, the warm afternoon air blowing in his hair. Maybe he could find this strange doctor! He didn't feel right just leaving Phil here alone to rot away forever.

“Maybe I'll see you again,” Dan turned, but Phil was gone. Dan blinked in confusion, looking up and down the hall, before his hair stood on end and he swallowed hard.

In moments, he was running; jogging faster than he ever had in a physical education class. The road seemed small, even in daylight hours, and he ran down it in fright. The road soon turned a corner and he left the asylum behind, tearing down the path fast as his legs could take him.

The sound of tires on gravel, however, suddenly made him come to a complete stop, his heart leaping into his throat.

A car, old and brown, was very slowly coming down the road, and Dan stumbled backwards before he turned and began to run into the thick of the forest, desperate to escape from whoever was in that car, his mind muddled with blind terror.

“Wait!” A voice suddenly shouted after him, and then there were footsteps pounding along behind him. It took Dan only a few moments of regrets about how he always played sick on running days in PE before the person caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and holding tight.

Dan flinched backwards, observing the short man in front of him for several moments, before his shoulders slowly relaxed. It wasn't an officer of the law, at least. In fact the man wasn't particularly frightening at all. He wore an old brown sweater and jeans, complete with a ratty brown scarf and sneakers. He had black hair and a kind face, which at the moment looked quite concerned.

“Are you Dan?” The man demanded. “Dan Howell? It's important. I don't know if you know who I am, but my name is Taylor-Taylor Nicholson. I'm not going to hurt you, but there's others who might. You've gotten yourself wrapped up in something rather dangerous, but I'm willing to help you if you come with me.”

Dan studied the man carefully, unsure whether or not to tell the truth. The man, Taylor, was not familiar. He didn't particularly look like the man in the movie he had seen, however it had been several years, and a person could change a lot in all that time.

“I… I'm Dan,” Dan finally consented, nodding slowly. “How did you find me?”

“It's a long story. Made short, there's people with cameras in there, and I saw you. Also, people track the computers. They know you were there, and they're very interested in you because… Well, it's a long story. Basically you're in danger, but I can help you. Just come with me, I have a cabin near here and-”

“I want to go home,” Dan pulled away. “Or to the police. I'm not coming with you.”

“You must not go to the police! They're in on it, they'll just hand you over!” Taylor cried softly, however Dan pulled away again.

“Hand me over to who?” He demanded.

“It's very complicated,” Taylor told him. “But… Look, did Phil tell you about the shadows?”

“Maybe,” Dan nodded slowly. “It's a possibility.”

“Well your name was on a list of shadows he said resided in there. They weren't ever going to come after you, because you weren't involved, but now you've visited there and they've overheard Phil talking about your shadow. They want to get a hold of you and find out more, but I can keep you safe. You know that Phil was my friend, I raised that kid. He's a good boy, a kind person, I wanted to save him but… They'd convinced him he had to stay, and nothing anyone does can change his mind. But maybe I can save you at least.”

“How did they convince him to stay?” Dan asked slowly, however Taylor shook his head.

“There isn't time now. Who knows when they'll get here, it could be any second!”

“Hey! Hey you!”

Dan heard the call from further down the road, and his heart rate increased dramatically.

“Hurry!” Taylor cried, and though something about this made Dan feel tense and terrible uneasy, he followed Taylor to the car and swallowed hard as he got in. Dan turned his head to look back, however Taylor shook his head at him and floored the gas, speeding the car down the road. He spun it around and then sped the opposite direction, zooming past another grey car with a single man standing beside it waving his arms frantically. 

“Who's that?” Dan wondered aloud, however Taylor shook his head.

“Dan!” Dan heard the man shout, and he strained backwards in his seat even as Taylor sped up the car. “Dan run! That's Doctor…”

The voice faded away as the car sped through the forest, turning around a wide bend, however Dan’s breath caught.

“You know, my name is actually Daniel,” Dan spoke slowly, studying the man.

“That's nice,” he provided simply.

“Can you tell me about Phil?” Dan added, biting his lip.

“In time,” was the reply, and so Dan sat stiffly in the chair, wondering where in the world he was about to end up.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's up with this Taylor guy? Was Dan right to go with him? Don't worry, Phil will be back before you know it! Please tell me what you think :) Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I updated super quick this time, don't get used to it! I was just really inspired and also this is rather short.... Thanks for the comment and the kudos. Enjoy :)

Dan was silent on the drive, which seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning through a thick forest. It was only after many switchbacks and large curves that Taylor pulled off the road into a small driveway. Dan blinked as a small cottage came into view, and he studied it carefully. In some respects it could seem homely, however in his current state of mind it reminded him of when he'd watched Cabin in the Woods last year and ended up with nightmares for a week.

“Here we are,” Taylor declared, shoving his door open and then scampering around to open Dan’s. “This place should be safe. We can talk about Phil in there.”

Dan swallowed as he slowly got out of the car, wishing Taylor would back off and give him some breathing room. It didn't take long before he'd been escorted up the little dirt path to the front door, which Taylor opened up with an old, browned key.

Taylor flipped the lights on, and Dan found himself further relaxing. The inside wasn't at all threatening. Instead it seemed rather cozy, with plushy couches surrounding a big hearth and doilies on the little wooden coffee tables.

“Make yourself at home,” Taylor told him. “Would you like a spot of tea before we talk about Phil?”

“Uh… No thanks,” Dan shook his head settling into an arm chair.

“You sure? It's earl grey with honey, and a bit of lemon. Delicious, I assure you,” Taylor smiled warmly at Dan, before nodding and walking away. “I'll just make it and you can drink it if you like, alright?”

Dan nodded slowly, playing with his fingers and glancing around the cozy little room until Taylor finally reappeared, placing the teacup next to Dan and then sitting in the arm chair beside him and taking a sip of his own tea.

“Now, you wished to talk about Phil?” Taylor smiled gently. “What do you want to know? I'll answer one or two of your questions, then you will answer mine.”

“I… Okay,” Dan bit his lip. “Were you a doctor there? By any chance? I… I saw something on a computer, like you said I got a very brief glance at one, and it seemed like you might've been…”

“In fact I was, sort of,” Taylor nodded slowly, looking sad. “I was Phil’s psychiatrist, as well as a scientist in my own right. I worked alone, however. He also had another team of doctors who… They were in charge of tracking his… Progress, I suppose. It wasn't long after we received him, however, when they decided he was a danger to society. He was clearly crazy, saying he could see those shadows, however the doctors supposed there could be something to it, as he was miraculously able to come up with very real names to attach to these supposed shadows. 

“The doctors wished to study him further, however a series of security issues in the facility, including an escaped inma- I mean patient resulted in the doctors deciding they had to move. They didn't want to relocate Phil, however, because they were afraid of disturbing him too much. Thus they left me with him, to study him for a while. I pretended to play along with the poor confused boy for a few years before I left him. I wanted to move on in my life, you see. Like I said, I tried to make him come with me, but he refuses to leave. He's waiting for his main doctor, Doctor Daniel, to return. 

“It is my belief that Doctor Daniel performed some kind of dream therapy procedure on him to convince him to stay. That was one of the facility’s specialities you see. He was very good at it, and Philip was an easy target,” Taylor’s eyes were shining slightly, and Dan’s breath hitched. The feeling that someone was terribly wrong suddenly assaulted him, however the strange gleam left Taylor’s eye as quickly as it had come, and he smiled gently at Dan, proclaiming simply. “Drink your tea Dan, it will get cold.”

“It's okay,” Dan stuttered. “I'm not thirsty. Uh… Why are they interested in me, exactly?”

“Like I said, he claimed that your shadow sat in the chair in his room. We discovered that you were but a child and we surmised that perhaps he had played with you at some point before being admitted to the facility, since you're from the same town. We thought that, perhaps, he was lonely and so convinced himself that your shadow was in his room,” Taylor smiled at Dan, sending shivers down Dan’s back. “Did you know you were from the same town as Philip?”

“No,” Dan squeaked, clearing his throat. “No I didn't… Um, I had no idea…. I've never heard of him before.”

“Are you completely certain?” Taylor suddenly demanded, studying Dan carefully. “Certain you never played with a little boy named Phil Lester as a child?”

“No! I mean, I don't know!” Dan swallowed, eyes darting away from Taylor for a moment. “I don't remember. I have no idea. Really, I don't… I wish I could help you, but I can't, so can you please just drive me back into town now? I don't need to know anything else about Phil.”

“You don't want to see him again?” Taylor asked, still studying Dan closely.

“No, why would I?” Dan swallowed.

“Oh, I don't know,” was the casual response. “It is sad, though, how he's never had a true friend.”

“I s’pose,” Dan agreed, before quickly continuing. “But like you said, he's crazy! What's it matter? It's not like I'd ever go back there, ever. I plan to just go home and continue my very boring life. So, on that note, I'm going to go.”

Dan stood suddenly, dashing past Taylor and yanking on the front door, which was closed tightly.

“Daniel, are you alright? You can't leave yet, they'll find you,” Taylor’s voice was a smooth chuckle. “Come now, don't be frightened. You need to stay safe. That man you saw on the road, he's very dangerous. He worked at the facility many years ago. I'm sure he was sent out to find you and bring you somewhere where he could collect information from you.”

Dan spun and studied Taylor, pondering the fact that that was exactly what Taylor was doing, before trying to keep himself from shaking and nodding slowly.

“Of course,” he lied. “Thanks for keeping me safe. Don't know what I'd do without that. How long do you think I'll be staying here, do you suppose?”

“Oh not very long,” Taylor shrugged lightly. “Only a day or two. Don't worry, I’ll get you back to where you belong after that.”

“Great,” Dan plastered a fake smile to his face. “Sounds awesome. Now I know it's the middle of the day, but I'm really tired. Didn't sleep well last night. There's not a bedroom I could stay in, by any chance, is there?”

“Right this way,” Taylor smiled, leading Dan down a short hall and into a small bedroom with a cot at one side. “Rest up all you like. We can continue questions any time you feel up to it.”

Dan watched as Taylor shut the door, and he was honestly surprised when Taylor didn't lock it. He was just in the other room, though, Dan supposed.

Dan turned, then, to survey the room, and his face lit up when he saw exactly what he'd hoped to find. A window sat above the bed, and even though it was tiny, Dan reckoned he could just barely fit his shoulders through, and with him lean form, the rest was no problem.

Dan got started right away on fiddling with the window, finding that a screw in the corner was keeping it shut tight. It took quite a bit of twisting and yanking, but finally the little screw came out, and Dan’s face lit up as the window slipped open… And then a loud alarm went off.

Dan panicked, leaping up to the window and twisting and turning all he could to get though. He heard the door to the bedroom slam open just as he wiggled his hips through and collapsed to the forest floor, before he was on his feet and dashing blindly through the trees.

Dan heard a shout behind him, and he sped up his run best he could, before he stopped in shock, gazing at a wire fence with stretched through the forest. Beyond the fence, to Dan’s shock, stood one wall of the asylum, clearly recognizable from its dark bricks. So Taylor had simply driven him in a big circle.

Glancing back, Dan saw Taylor catching up, so without a second choice he began to scramble up the fence. He leaped down to the other side with a grunt and then dashed for the door, surprising himself when he wished desperately for it to be open.

A clang met Dan’s ears, and he glanced back to see that Taylor had unlocked a gate in the fense and had stormed through. Dan tried the door, but finding it locked, he ran along the wall of the asylum, desperate for any kind of opening.

A dark door which appeared to lead into the ground caught his eye, and he yanked on the rusted hook to find that the door fell back easily. Without a second thought, Dan dropped into the pitch black pit and let the door fall shut behind him, listening until footsteps thundered by and then left him in absolute darkness and silence.

Or he thought it was silence for a moment, before a scraping sound was heard next to him, and he almost screamed before a hand clamped over his mouth and light flooded his eyes, leaving him momentarily blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is?! Please comment with your ideas!
> 
> Also, what's your thoughts on having a chapter more from Phil's POV as opposed to Dan's POV as they all have been up to now?
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments :) All the support last chapter was super nice! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Here you'll get some back story, and Phil will be back in next chapter :)

“Mph!” Dan struggled, however there was a harsh shushing noise, and then a smooth voice spoke as Dan’s vision danced into view.

“Shh,” the dark haired man standing before Dan hushed him gently, glancing nervously at the cellar door. “I'm not going to hurt you, but that man out there might. I'm going to remove my hand and turn off my flashlight. Don't shout, alright? I know this tunnel like the back of my hand. I can lead you to somewhere where I can turn my light on again. Now I'm taking my hand off; don't shout. Okay?”

Dan slowly nodded, and the hand slowly lowered, and Dan studied the man uneasily. It was only a few moments later that Dan recognized the man from the road earlier, but a closer examination revealed something far more consequential. This man looked almost exactly like Taylor had in the video.

“I'm turning my flashlight off, okay? Take my arm. I'm going to lead you to a side tunnel, just in case Doctor James looks in here,” the man spoke softly, beginning to walk, and Dan found himself following slowly.

“Is… What's your name?” Dan whispered softly, too confused by all the people he'd met recently to bother trying to run from the man.

“Taylor,” the man whispered. “Taylor Nicholson.”

“That man out there claimed to be Taylor Nicholson,” Dan hissed, although deep down he didn't believe the man from earlier.

“I'm not surprised, he might have thought that was the only way to make you trust him. No, that was Doctor James. He's crazy; should've been an inmate as far as I'm concerned. I'm sorry, you must be very confused. Don't worry Dan, I won't hurt you.”

Dan wasn't sure why, but he found himself trusting the smooth, gentle voice, and when they turned a corner and light switch was turned on, Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't ended up in some strange, mad scientist laboratory, but instead the room he was now in looked almost like a little living room, with a ratty couch, table, and chairs.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Taylor smiled sadly, gesturing to the small room. “It's not much, but it's where I've been hiding for some time, at least when I'm in the asylum. How much do you know?”

“Literally nothing,” Dan countered, studying the man closely. “I don't even know whether to trust you, but you did save me just now and you look like someone in a video I saw…”

“I know. Dan, Howell yes? Dan, you've gotten yourself involved in something very dangerous. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please, I may be the only one around that you can trust, besides Phil. Phil you can trust. He's a good kid, and he's not as crazy as one may first think. But right off, I need to know. Why did you ever in a million years decide to come here?” Taylor sat at the table, gesturing for Dan to also sit. Several beats later, Dan did, amazed by the fact he actually felt almost at ease with this strange man.

“I was just exploring with my friends,” Dan murmured softly. “Honestly, that's it. I have literally no idea what I stumbled on. I just want to go home…”

“Okay,” Taylor sighed. “I believe you. Unfortunately, that's not currently an option, but hopefully it will be soon. I'm sorry to say that if you went home, people could pull you right back in. There's a massive experiment going on here, put into the works twelve years ago, now, and no one is going to give it up now just because you stumbled in. In fact, considering James came after you, I have a feeling they decided to include you into the experiment. They'd been watching you since you were a baby, by the way, but they thought they'd leave you alone as far as I knew. You coming here just pulled you in.”

“Who has been watching me, exactly?” Dan bit his lip. “Also, who are you? I mean, okay, Taylor, but what else? Are you a doctor? Phil claimed you were a patient! Like…. What's happening here?”

“You're pulled so far in, giving background at this point is probably not harmful,” Taylor sighed, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I'm a psychiatrist, Phil Lester’s to be exact. Look, you want me to tell you from the beginning? It might clear things up, and then we can move from there.”

Dan nodded slowly, and so Taylor sighed and slowly began. He first reached under the bed, however, and pulled out a box, handing it to Dan, who slowly opened it. Inside were dozens of photographs, and it was a moment later that Dan realised that many of them were of a younger Phil.

“That’s Phil Lester, age 10,” Taylor murmured, pointing to a photo of a ginger haired, smiling faced boy with cheerful, bright blue eyes. “That was the first day I met him, but his story begins before that. They say he was always a happy, imaginative boy, but odd. He had very loving parents who let him be himself, and didn’t put up a fuss, despite him having few friends and being very…. Unusual. He went on being amazingly caring, gentle, and kind, until he was about nine and half. Apparently then he was wandering the playground at his school, talking to himself, and he ran into a teacher. She demanded to know what he was doing, and supposedly he answered that he was ‘talking to the people in the shadow realm’, and she figured he was mocking her, or something, so she sent him to the office. This was his beginning of his end.

“The head of his primary school spoke to him for only a few minutes before deciding that there was something seriously wrong in Phil’s mind, and sent him to the school nurse, who proceeded to call in his parents and inform them that they needed to get him to a physiatrist for pathological lying. His parents were outraged and refused, however that night his mum listened into his bedroom. She said that she thought he sung himself to sleep, but that night she realized that wasn't what he was doing. Phil was talking to someone, and that someone was telling him things. This would’ve been in about 1996, you know. 

“This person told Phil about an event that would happen in America. Phil’s mum overheard Phil speaking about the Twin Towers crumbling to the ground, and Phil himself was crying and extremely upset, because supposedly the person had said that many many people would die. As far as Phil’s mum was concerned, Phil was coming up with this idea of his own accord, and she was greatly disturbed. The next day, she called a psychiatrist and sent Phil in.”

“You mean… In 1996?” Dan stared. “He said that in 1996?!”

“Yes Dan,” Taylor sighed. “A gigantic coincidence? Who knows. Phil never gave a date for when the towers would collapse, nor did he say that he knew how it would happen, he just said that someone from the shadow realm told him. You want to know the worst part? Phil’s parents moved out of that house, and you know who moved in? An old couple, with three kids who had all moved out and had families. Their oldest was in the tower at the time, and passed away in there during the crash. But Phil didn’t have a name for the ‘shadow’ he was talking to, so we don’t know what that means for… What the shadows are.”

Dan shivered violently, the hairs on his neck standing on end as he glanced behind him, as if some unseen thing could be standing there too.

“Spooky, huh?” Taylor sighed, chuckling softly. “Your reaction was just like mine until all this stuff became daily routine. I think I’ve become numb to it. Anyway, Phil age nine, about to turn 10 goes to this phychatrist, Jenny, and she’s really great. I know her, or did back in the day. She put a lot of work into each patient, and isn’t willing to just accept that someone is crazy. So, after digging through loads and loads and loads of cases, she finally found a man in the 1940s who had a case very similar to Phil’s. 

“The man’s name was Eoin, and Eoin was a soldier in the very beginning of WWII. He wasn’t at war long before he was shot and almost died, however in a miracle recovery his life was saved. He was left with terrible Combat Exhaustion, however, or at least that’s how they classified it. See, they couldn’t figure out why he claimed he could see ‘shadows’ marching around the streets. He claimed he could see shadows of other soldiers, some in uniforms just like his, and some in uniforms that looked very different, almost futuristic. He was written off as crazy and put in here, so Jenny thought that by entering Phil into Mount Massive, the people here could help him, since they’d delt with a similar case. And so, cue Phil’s entrance into this place. A warm hearted 10 year old boy who has a very happy, cheerful life, comes here, and his happy life is destroyed.

“That’s when I met him. I was physiatrist uni student, just 19 or so, who got the internship of a lifetime here. I didn’t know what in the world I’d gotten myself into. I thought I was going to get to help people,” Taylor chuckled darkly. “Next thing I know I’m lying to this little kid and claiming I’m also a patient and that I can also see these shadows and getting him to relate to me and confess his full life story. One thing leads to another, and next thing I know, they’re telling me their plan to keep him here to study forever. They want to study this kid, this happy little kid who just wants to go home and be with his mum, and leave him here alone for essentially forever, just to see what becomes of him. It was Doctor James’ idea, and for some ridiculous reason, they decided to go along with it. It still makes my blood boil. They weren’t going to leave him with anyone except a few other chosen patients who had been put through this thing they call dream therapy which leaves them open to suggestion and thus able to sort of protect and take care of Phil, if the doctors instructed them to. So you know what I did? I made the biggest decision of my life, and went to plead with his head doctor, and that’s when I met Daniel… I got lucky when I met Daniel…”

“Doctor Daniel?” Dan interrupted. “The crazy guy?”

“James is the crazy guy,” Taylor chuckled. “What’re you talking about?”

“Doctor Daniel!” Dan exclaimed. “I read one of the reports he wrote, he was crazy! I think… Also he claimed he was going to come back for Phil and he never did….”

“That’s because he passed away,” Taylor murmured softly. “Daniel was a good man, a very good man. He was a scientist, but he knew his morals. He knew as well as I that what was about to happen to Phil was wrong, but he had no power to stop it, so he had a plan, even before I came to him. Daniel had actually known about this plan since far before I did, and he already had a plan to get Phil out. He had performed dream therapy on Phil to get him to trust him almost unconditionally. Daniel told Phil that he’d come back for him, and not to trust anyone except for himself, so that none of the other doctors could take Phil out for any sort of horrible experiment, worse than the one he was already in. 

“He planned to leave Phil here for only a couple months, to a year. He agreed to let me stay here with Phil until he came and got us out, but months stretched into years, and Daniel never came. His reports stopped showing up on the computers, so I started writing them, because as far as the facility was concerned, I was only here to study Phil, not take care of him. It wasn’t until Phil was 18 that I figured he’d be okay on his own, and though I tried to convince him to leave, Daniel's dream therapy worked far too well… I left and found out that Daniel had died in a car crash only five months after they had left Phil here. I tried to convince James to let Phil out, but with no luck. The other people on the project were no more complacent, so I pretended to move on and get a flat in London, however in truth I spend most of my time here, making sure all the feeding tubes are working, and things like that. I’m surprised the higher ups haven’t yet thought it’s odd that all the equipment is still working, but I’d never let it stop. I owe Phil that, and all the other poor souls left here…”

“Why not just force Phil to leave?” Dan frowned, finding himself believing Taylor’s story.

“It wouldn’t feel right to him,” Taylor sighed. “It has to be of his own volition, or it’ll be like waking up a sleepwalker in the kitchen. He’ll be confused, and frightened, could even go into shock.”

 

“But… He’s so lonely,” Dan bit his lip. “Why not visit him?”

“They don’t know I’m here. If I went up there, I’d be caught on their cameras. There’s cameras strung all throughout this place. Only place there isn’t cameras is down here. These used to be the escape tunnels, in case some guy went completely crackers and the doctors and nurses had to get out. They’re technically not ‘safe’ so they didn’t sent people down here with cameras, but they’ve held out this far,” Taylor sighed, before shuffling through the pictures and handing a bunch more to Dan. 

“Go on,” he murmured. “Look through them, get acquainted. Those are Phil’s growing up years. Even though he was stuck in here, he stayed a kind, happy lad with a very warm heart.”

“Wait, real quick,” Dan put the pictures aside. “Is Phil crazy, or is there something to what he says? And why are they interested in me? You didn’t really explain that.”

“He didn’t tell you about your shadow? He talked about you all the time, claiming that your shadow was in his room, sleeping in his chair, that’s why they want to study you. They want to know why your shadow is here. As for if he’s crazy, what do you think? I think it depends how you classify crazy. To most of the world, yes, Phil Lester is completely crazy, mad, insane, lost his marbles; to me, I think he knows what he’s talking about. I think there’s been too many coincidences, but I don’t know why. I don’t know what the scientists think right now either. Daniel had made few breakthroughs, but it’s been 12 years, they must have a conclusion by now, though I don’t know what it is. Here’s something, though. Remember the man from World War 2? He almost died? Phil a premature baby who was pronounced dead at birth, but a talented doctor didn’t believe that was true, and found a little heartbeat and was able to make Phil make it through. Pattern or coincidence? Who knows.”

Dan shivered again, biting his lip and looking down at the picture of the happy, blue eyed little boy. 

“I still want to help Phil,” Taylor murmured. “And I believe that if you go back into the asylum they won’t bother you. That’s what they want, to study you. So I say to you, as a friend, please can you go back in and talk to Phil. They won’t bother you, I’m almost certain, but don’t mention my name, please. And I’m down here, okay? If you need help, page me. Here, ever see one of these before?”

Taylor handed Dan a pager, which Dan studied in shock. These were really before his time, but he had a vague idea of how to operate it. 

“I know you want to go home,” Taylor murmured. “And you will, I’ll make sure of it, but if you go home now you won’t be safe. Will you go back in, talk to Phil? Maybe we can save him yet, huh?”

“What am I supposed to talk to him about?” Dan asked skeptically. “I want to get out, not go right back to where I just escaped from.”

“If you can convince the scientists that you’re nothing special on those cameras up there, convince them that your shadow disappeared and that there’s really no reason to keep studying you, you can go home,” Taylor murmured. “And in the meantime, please Dan, try to see if you can figure out a way to get Phil out of here. I’ve devoted my entire life to that boy, please, can you devote just a couple weeks of yours?”

Dan bit his lip, before finally nodding slowly.

“But only if you do something for me,” Dan told him. “Get in contact with my parents. Don't let them tell my parents that I'm dead or something like they told Phil’s parents.”

“They already know that your friends ended up in a cell for one night, they think you're running from the police,” Taylor murmured. “Your friends are out, by the way, but I don't know how they're doing.”

“Okay,” Dan sighed. “I'm going to be so screwed when I get home…”

“I'll help smooth it over,” Taylor chuckled. “I was your age too once. Don't worry.”

“Okay,” Dan sighed glancing at the door. “I… I guess I can go talk to Phil again… Okay?”

“Okay,” Taylor smiled gently. “Page me in an emergency, okay? Otherwise, you've never met me, don't know who I am, right?”

“Right,” Dan sighed. “Don't leave me like Dr Daniel left Phil, okay?”

“Promise,” Taylor agreed, before standing. “I'll lead you to the head of the tunnel, then I can go no further. Steer clear of the cafeteria, some of the real crazies hang around there. Look for Phil in his room, the library, or the gym.”

“The gym?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, there's a nice window there, it's not like he actually works out,” Taylor chuckled, and Dan smiled. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted this Taylor, so when he was lead to the head of the tunnel, he smiled at him before turning to leave.

“Wait,” Taylor called him back softly, before handing over a bunch of energy bars. “Pre wrapped, so you can trust them. You look about ready to faint from lack of food. You can trust the feeding tubes, by the way. I monitor them, there's nothing suspicious going in. It was how I got food for years, and how you'll need to. Phil will show you how to use them, okay?”

“Thanks,” Dan murmured, smiling weakly at Taylor, and then he creeped around the comer and back into the dark halls of the asylums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it entertaining how everyone automatically assumed that Doctor Daniel was evil, so I had to do a plot twist ;)  
> Hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Okay, so I decided to add/change something last minute so now this chapter has a brief section pointing to depression verging on suicidal thoughts. It's not major, but I'm a worry-wart and decided to add this just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Phil has returned! I got this out quickly because all my exams were last week, so this one I was more just chilling... It was nice   
> And as usual, thanks for all your support last chapter :D

The halls of the asylum were spooky during the nighttime, however last night Dan had been with his friends and the spookiness hadn't been all that terrible. This morning, Dan had thought that the asylum wasn't that bad during the daytime, however he had been with Phil. At the time, he hadn't thought that Phil was particularly comforting, however now as he wandered the empty halls alone, he found he was practically jumping out of his skin.

Everyone sound made him flinch, spin, survey his surroundings, and then shiver. At one point he'd been sure that he'd heard footsteps, however when he'd softly called Phil’s name, there was no reply so Dan had scampered ahead, running up the staircase to Phil’s room, and hammering on the door.

“Phil?” Dan called softly. “You in there? Phil? It's Dan! Phil?”

When no reply met his ears, Dan crept away, peeking into the library, which was empty except for Colm who was slumped beside the desk, apparently sleeping.

Biting his lip, Dan explored the twisting halls until he happened upon the big room downstairs which he recognised as a gym. It was filled with weight machines, a couple of treadmills, two TVs, and a few things that looked very old and that were foreign to Dan. Phil was not there.

Dan sighed and continued to uneasily explore, leaping into a doorframe at one point when a zombie-like man lumbered by and disappeared into an old office. Heart beating wildly, Dan crept away, again softly calling Phil’s name to no avail.

It had to be at least a half hour later when Dan happened by a couple of double doors, one of which was torn from its hinges. He peered inside to see a big room full of tables and a cafeteria line on the other side of the room.

Dan’s heart froze. Taylor said this is where the dangerous ones hung out, and he scrambled away, when a little shape inside caught his eye, and he hesitated.

Sitting on a table on the far side of the room was a dark, curled up little figure that Dan suddenly realized he recognized. It was Phil, he was sure of it. He was about to go inside, when there was a low growl, and Dan’s gaze jumped to the cafeteria line, from which two humongous men were appearing. Their gazes landed on Phil, and one shouted something in a garbled voice, though the words sounded akin to “get off our table.”

Phil looked slowly up at them, blinking a few times as his hair fell in front of bloodshot eyes, before he curled up again, burying his head in his arms and legs, his shoulders shaking. Dan realized with a start that Phil was crying, and then the next few moments passed in a blur.

The two men raced over to the table far faster than Dan would have ever expected. Dan panicked, his heart doing a tap dance in his chest, and then Dan was shouting instinctively.

“Phil!” He cried at the top of his lungs. “Look out!”

Phil’s head shot up, his eyes locking on Dan’s for only a moment, before the two men were on him, kicking and yanking at him as Phil let out a series of soft cries and fought feebly.

“Phil!” Dan cried again, as his legs suddenly took control of his mind, and he launched himself over, fighting tooth and nail against the two brutes who were attacking Phil. Dan heard Phil let out a soft sob as his fight grew less intense, and Dan grabbed at the two men, shouting at the top of his lungs. “Let him go! Let him be! Leave him alone!” 

With all his might, Dan swung his arms at the back of one of the men’s heads, and the man let out a soft sound of pain before he fell away from Phil, rubbing the back of his head. The other man growled at Dan, charging him, however Dan recalled information from his sports med class, and he used it to his advantage, kicking wildly at the man who slowly crumbled to the ground. The first man glared up at Dan, before he slowly took a long butchers knife from under his coat, which made Dan’s eyes widened.

“We’ll leave!” Dan cried. “Phil get off the table, we’re going okay?”

The man with the knife stumbled to his feet, before standing over his friend and pointing the knife at Dan threateningly.

“Come on, Phil?” Dan glanced at the boy, however Phil simply laid there, and with a cry of horror, Dan realized that he must have hit his head or something because he was unconscious.

“Look, I'll take him and w-we’ll go,” Dan spoke slowly, edging over to Phil. He slowly picked up the horrifyingly light boy and stumbled backwards, the man narrowing his eyes at him. Dan backed towards the door, the man glaring at him the whole way, and when Dan was out he ran best he could with Phil in his arms.

Stumbling toward a bathroom sign at the end of the hall, Dan gently laid Phil on the floor and then tried each sink-the one at the end worked.

Slowly, Dan took his warm jacket off and then let the arm be soaked with water. He then gently dabbed Phil’s already tear stained face with the damp sleeve, and waited until Phil spluttered and his damp eyelashes fluttered open, his eyes confused.

“What?” Phil whimpered, wiggling away from Dan before he closed his eyes as if in pain and simply lay there, panting softly before he forced his eyes open again. “No! You went away…. You went away! You're not real… No, not real…”

“Phil, it's me, Dan, I came back,” Dan murmured, shushing Phil gently and lightly smoothing back the boy’s hair. “Look at me. I'm here, okay? I know I went away, but I came back.”

“No, never comes back,” Phil whimpered, turning his head away. “No one comes back… 12 years, Doctor Daniel’s not coming back… Not real, not real, not real…”

Phil chanted it to himself over and over again as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, however Dan shook his head and gently brushed Phil’s forehead with his damp coat sleeve.

“Look at me,” Dan murmured gently. “I am real, see? I did come back. Phil, it's me Dan. I didn't leave you.”

“No,” Phil murmured, even as his eyes blinked open again, tears shining in them. “No one comes back. I always scare them away. You're not real! Not real! Not crazy, know you're not real!” Phil dissolved into a fit of sobs, and in desperation Dan suddenly pulled him into a hug, wrapping warms arms around him.

“You're not crazy,” Dan agreed gently, rubbing Phil’s back. “But I did come back, and I am real. What were you doing just now? They guys were clearly dangerous and you didn't even try to get away. Safety, remember? You said those types scare you, so you try to stay safe because it always gets better?”

“It doesn't always get better,” Phil whimpered softly, turning away. “Mum was wrong. It doesn't get better, not for me. I don't wanna be lonely anymore. I just… I just… I don't care about being safe anymore. I don't care about anything.”

Dan’s stomach riled up violently, and he felt genuinely sick at Phil’s words. Pulling back, he saw that tears were dripping from Phil’s closed eyes, and Dan let out a soft sob of his own, again pulling the boy into a tight embrace.

“No, your mummy was right. It does get better, always, okay Phil? I came back. Maybe Doctor Daniel didn't come back, maybe Taylor didn't come back, but I did, okay? I promise, I did. I'm your friend, Phil, remember? I didn't leave you.”

“Dan?” Phil murmured softly, finally pulling away to studying Dan with his huge baby blue eyes, and then he threw himself into Dan’s arms, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed. “Dan! Dan came back! Dan came back!”

“Yes I did,” Dan smiled sadly, sighing deeply and then slowly pulling away and studying Phil and placing his hands oh Phil’s elbows. “Come on, let's get you up. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? Can you walk?”

“Dan is back,” was Phil’s only reply, and he leaped up to hug Dan again, before whimpering and almost crumpling. Dan looked down to see that Phil had ripped off the splint Dan had made for him, and the younger boy sighed.

“Why'd you do that?” Dan pointed to Phil’s limp ankle, a bit of frustration bubbling. He'd worked hard on that. “I wrapped it for you, remember?”

“It made it better,” Phil murmured. “But I didn't wanna be better… I didn't want to anymore.”

“Oh Phil,” Dan sighed, wrapping a gentle arm around the boy and sighing. “I'll have to fix it for you, okay? Let’s go back to the hospital wing, and I'll make it better again.”

“No,” Phil weakly shook his head, burying it in Dan’s shoulder. “Too many shadows there, don't wanna go back.”

“Look,” Dan sighed, beginning to march forward and thus forcing Phil to limp along beside him. “I need to make it better for you or it'll never heal, okay? And besides, I'll keep you safe from the shadows, okay? I've never seen a shadow, so it's not scary to me. Come on Phil, you can make it.”

“I don't understand,” Phil murmured. “Why did you come back? Did your shadow make you come back?”

“I came back because a scary guy was chasing me,” Dan explained with a sigh. “And I hoped I could get away in here.”

“So you didn't miss me?” Phil whispered, closing his eyes. 

“I…” Dan hesitated before sighing gently and speaking softly. “Maybe I did miss you, Phil. You're my friend, remember?”

Phil’s eyes blinked open, and he let out a happy giggle as a smile spread across his face.

“Okay,” Phil finally accepted. “You came back because we’re friends. Friends! I’m glad you're my friend… I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again, so I went to the cafeteria and sat on the bad table.”

“Bad table?” Dan murmured, studying the older boy.

“Yes, the one Lanon and Wesely like. It's their table… They get mad at anyone who sits on it, so I sat on it after you left,” Phil looked down sadly. “Because I thought you'd never come back; that no one would come back. It's been 12 years, you said. Dr Daniel isn't coming back… So I can't leave, but I don't want to stay here anymore, so I sat on the table.”

“Oh Phil…” Dan trailed off, his voice heavy, and he half hugged the boy as he continued to help him along, a weight sitting heavy in his stomach. “Don't do that again, okay? There's people who care about you. I care about you!”

“Yes, you came back,” Phil giggled happily. “Thank you. I missed your shadow...”

“I… You're welcome,” Dan murmured. “So it's gone then? My shadow is gone?”

“Yes,” Phil nodded simply. “It went away when you came. It's gone forever. Just like Taylor’s.”

“What?” Dan suddenly pulled to a stop in confusion. “What do you mean, just like Taylor’s?”

“When I first came, Taylor’s shadow was also in my room,” Phil explained gently. “But then one day he came and then it went away and I never saw it again.”

“Did you tell him?” Dan asked slowly. “Did you ever tell Taylor that his shadow was in your room?”

“No,” Phil shook his head. “I only told my doctors, because when he came it went away. I didn't tell him ‘cause it wasn't there anymore.”

“Who were your doctors?” Dan demanded, however Phil shrunk backwards at Dan’s increasingly harsh voice. Dan sighed as he regained his composure, and then added a please.

“Doctor Daniel, Doctor James, and Doctor Lilia,” Phil whimpered. “Why?”

“Oh… No reason, just curious,” Dan bit his lip. “You had three of them?”

“Yes, they all visited me,” Philip smiled. “Doctor Daniel was my favourite though, he was nice. Doctor Lilia was okay, but she never liked having fun, she just asked me lots of questions all the time, and got mad when I tried to play when she was there. Doctor James was… He was… I don't know, I didn't like Doctor James.” Phil shivered.

“Okay,” Dan nodded gently. “Come on, here's the infirmary. Sit down and I'll fix your leg.”

Phil quickly did as he was told, and Dan went about wrapping it again, when his head jerked to the side, and he stared uneasily.

“Dan?” Phil asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Dan murmured, shivering before he continued wrapping Phil’s ankle, however he jerked his head to the side again, and then froze, petrified.

“Dan!” Phil cried softly, reaching over and shaking his friend’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Phil…” Dan trailed off, his voice on edge. “I'm done wrapping your ankle. Let's go back to your room, okay?”

“Dan, you're acting funny,” Phil frowned at his friend. “What's wrong? Why are you staring at Thomas?”

“What?!” Dan yelped, spinning his head back to Phil, his heart hammering. “I don't know what you're talking about. Thomas? What's that? I don't know. Come on, we’re leaving.”

With that, Dan rushed to wrap an arm around Phil and then dashed from the infirmary, Phil studying his friend in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Please comment your thoughts...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of comments last chapter, thank you!!! They make me very happy :) I hope you enjoy this one as well

The trip back to Phil’s room was void of any conversation, however once they were safely inside the gloomy room, Phil sat Dan down in the chair and studied him carefully.

“You look very pale,” Phil worried, kneeling in front of Dan, who shifted uncomfortably.

“Don’t do that,” Dan muttered, reaching out to take Phil’s arm to get him to stand up. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not…” Phil argued softly, before he suddenly reached out and put his hand to Dan’s forehead, and the younger boy leaned back slightly.

“What’re you doing?” he asked carefully.

“My mum did this whenever I was sick,” Phil smiled softly. “Maybe it’ll help you get better.”

“Oh…” Dan bit his lip, not commenting that he was pretty sure that Phil was just taking his temperature, even if he didn’t realize it. “Well, I’m not sick. I’m perfectly alright. Phil, what’s Thomas? I didn’t see anything, so I have no idea. I just heard a mouse or something.”

“Oh… Thomas is sick,” Phil murmured softly, looking down and sniffling slightly. “But he wanders around the infirmary anyway… He’s little. He was standing right next to you, and you were looking at him, so I thought maybe you saw him… But if not, that’s okay. I don’t mind. I’m just happy you came back!”

“Yeah… Okay,” Dan murmured, his skin prickling. 

“So,” Phil smiled, again sitting in front of Dan, and Dan shifted again. Phil frowned, and glanced nervously up at Dan. “Is this bad? I don’t want to be bad…”

“No it’s… It’s just weird,” Dan muttered. “Here, I’ll sit down there next to you.”

Dan slid to the ground to be next to Phil, and the other boys face lit up with a smile, before he was suddenly lunging forward, and for a moment Dan was terrified as he landed on his back with a surprised ‘oh’, however he realized a moment later that Phil was hugging him,

“Dan!” Phil squealed happily. “You sat next to me!”

“Uh, yeah?” Dan nodded slowly, biting his lip and glancing up at Phil.

“So… Are we equals?” Phil asked in a tiny voice, and Dan blinked at him in confusion.

“Yeah…” Dan nodded slowly, slowly wiggling out of the tight hug and sitting up.

“So like Taylor,” Phil beamed. “The doctors, or well Lilia and James, said we weren’t equals, and that’s why I had to tell them things, but we are. Friends! Thank you for being my friend.”

Phil rested his head happily on Dan’s shoulder, who chuckled nervously, before smiling and then gave Phil a quick, one arm hug.

“You’re welcome,” Dan chuckled, before nudging Phil and smiling at him. “So, Phil, my shadow is gone, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Phil smiled, nodding. “It won’t come back.”

“Is my shadow, like, on me, or anything?” Dan asked slowly, as his eyes subtly wandered the room, searching for a camera. At first he couldn’t find anything, however finally his eyes landed on a little black thing in the corner across from Phil’s bed, and Dan had to physically keep himself from shivering. 

“What do you mean?” Phil asked, blinking. “It’s all gone now. Since you sat there, you’d either stay where your shadow was, or it’d go with you, and disappear forever.” 

“Do… Do you know why it disappears?” Dan asked slowly, his curiosity raising despite himself.

“I… I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Phil looked down. “Maybe because you came? Maybe you have to be reunited with your shadow for it to go away?”

“But… So, it’s because I sat there that my shadow went away,” Dan nodded to the chair. “But… What about the shadows that are still here? Like… You said there’s some doctor shadow in your room, and a boy on the bed?”

“I never told you that…” Phil suddenly sat back from Dan, his face uneasy. “At least I don’t think I did… Did I? How do you know that? I never told you that, I think.”

“Oh… I saw it when I was on that computer,” Dan bit his lip. “Phil, you okay?”

“I… Okay. I didn’t want to scare you from being here, because at first I think Taylor was scared, even though he could see them too,” Phil bit his lip, before suddenly pointing to the bed. “That’s Sam, and over there is a doctor. I don’t know why their shadows are here, but I do have a theory, Dan. I think… But I don’t know, but I think it’s because the real people never ended up coming to this exact location, or something. But maybe they did and their shadows are here because they never left? I don’t know… But I’ve noticed other times shadows go away after people go to the same place their shadows are.”

“Phil,” Dan asked suddenly. “That records room in the library, could you take me there?”

“I... Okay, but it’ll be getting dark soon. We should wait until morning,” Phil told his friend, smiling at him. “Now that you’re back, I want to stay safe again.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled gently at Phil, watching as Phil stood and then walked over to the bed, however he was surprised when Phil also pulled him over.

“You must eat,” Phil told him, holding the drip out to him. “You haven’t, and you don’t look well. Please Dan? It’s bad to not eat. Okay?”

“I…” Dan gazed at it uneasily, before he finally sighed and rolled up his sleeve. Taylor said these were safe, so perhaps he should just bite the bullet and take some. He froze suddenly, however, staring at the bed uneasily.

“Dan?” Phil asked. “You look unwell again…”

“Sorry,” Dan tore his gaze from the bed, shaking slightly. “I just thought I heard something again. Go ahead, I’ll eat, or whatever this is. Um… You do it though, I don’t like needles…”

Dan looked away, biting his lip, however he was surprised when the little pinprick was over rapidly and Phil pulled him to sit on the bed next to the older boy.

“I have to use it after,” Phil explained. “So we can talk until it’s done feeding you. Could… You know about my world, but could you tell me about your world? Do you have a family?”

“Yeah I do,” Dan admitted, smiling gently at Phil’s interest. “I have a mum and a dad, and a little brother, Adrian. My mum is amazing, always supportive of whatever I want to do. My da wants me to be a lawyer, and I’m not sure I fancy it, honestly, but I don’t know what else I’d do.” 

“What’s a, a law-yer?” Phil tried out the word slowly, giggling after he said it.

“It’s someone who represents people in court. Like… When someone committed a crime, did something bad, a lawyer stands up for them and helps prove they didn’t do it. Or they stand up for the other person, proving that the crime was committed. They argue a lot.”

“So they stand up for someone even if they did something bad?” Phil blinked in confusion, and Dan shrugged.

“I guess, sometimes,” Dan nodded. “It depends.”

“I want to make movies when I grow up,” Phil smiled, snuggling next to Dan and letting out a happy sigh. “I like stories, and I used to watch movies with my family. I want to make nice movies when I grow up.”

Dan wasn’t sure why, but a lump formed suddenly in his throat, and swallowed hard as he slowly wrapped an arm around Phil.

“So, you want to be like an actor, or a director?” Dan asked softly, watching as Phil yawned gently, his eyelids fluttering.

“I dunno,” Phil smiled sleepily. “I just wanna make movies. What else is your world like. Is it like here?”

“No,” Dan shook his head, glancing around the dark little room. “No, there’s cars and lots of people. It’s bright, and there’s lots of color.”

“Like Oz!” Phil smiled suddenly, his face lighting up. “I like the Wizard of Oz book, and I saw the movie with my family before I came here. I like that one song! Do you know the song? Over the Rainbow? Your world sounds like Over the Rainbow.” 

Phil yawned softly, before beginning to sing softly, murmuring against Dan’s shoulder, “Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.” 

Phil blinked to Dan, who chuckled softly and began to sing the next line softly, “Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.”

“Someday I’ll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me,” Phil murmured softly. “Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops, that’s where you’ll find me.”

Phil yawned softly, and his eyelids fluttered closed, snuggling beside Dan, and mentally Dan finished the song.

_ Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can’t I? _

Dan sat for several minutes before he slipped the needle from his arm and then laid Phil down gently, smiling at the softly sleeping boy. Biting his lip, Dan decided against putting the needle in Phil’s arm, lest he mess up, so instead he headed over and curled up in the chair, slowly falling asleep to the tune of Over the Rainbow.

_ If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh, why can’t I?  _

D&P   


“Wake up Dan! It’s morning!” 

Dan groaned and sat up, a stiff ache in his back. He looked around before sighing, he was still in the little room, and Phil was standing beside him with a happy smile.

“It’s morning, want to go look in the files room?” Phil asked. “Come on!”

Dan untangled his legs and then stood slowly, before smiling at Phil who took his arm and tugged him toward the door.

“Hang on,” Dan laughed, yawning. “I just woke up! I’m not a morning person.”

“Oh, well I am!” Phil smiled, before tugging Dan again. “I like mornings! They’re nice… Sometimes, unless I’m sleepy and just want to curl in bed.”

“That’s me every morning,” Dan chuckled, however he let Phil tug him down the hall to the library. Phil peeked his head around the door, and then nodded and lead Dan into the now empty library. Dan was glad that man wasn’t sleeping at the desk anymore, that made life a lot simpler.

“Here,” Phil lead him to a very dark room, and then felt around for a switch before a very dim light flickered on. The room was not a welcoming sight for Dan who had seen one too many horror films with lights and rooms that looked like this one, however Phil strode in confidently, smiling and motioning for Dan to follow.    


“What do you want to find here?” Phil asked Dan. “It’s in alphabetical order, see?”

“I want to look up Taylor,” Dan decided, heading for the Ns. He turned when Phil didn’t follow to find Phil examing a little file. “You okay?”

“What's your last name again?” Phil murmured, and Dan answered slowly. Phil smiled, showing him a file. 

“This has your name,” Phil murmured, coming over to stand by Dan. Dan bit his lip as Phil opened up the file, and then Dan’s breath practically stopped as several strangely stalkerish childhood photos of him were sitting on top of a report that loosely detailed his toddler life.

“That’s really creepy,” Dan muttered, edging away from the folder. “Uh, put it back, I’m going to check for Taylor.”

Dan browsed the Ns, and it wasn’t long before Dan found a fairly thick folder full of various papers and photos.

“Oh wow, all of that is about Taylor?” Phil asked, receiving a nod from Dan who lead Phil over to a corner and sat, pursuing the folder.

“What's it say?” Phil asked, sitting beside him and gazing at the folder. 

Dan flipped through it, handing random pieces of the file to Phil to read, as well as some pictures of a rather young looking Taylor. Dan then came to the main report and he began to read to himself.

_ Taylor Nicholson, 22 years old, in training to be a psychiatrist (currently looking for an internship) will be welcomed in and placed with Philip Lester.  _

_ Nicholson grew up in London, England and has nothing odd in his past. (Exception, saw a psychiatrist for three weeks at age nine, unknown reason) No siblings, parents both killed in a car crash at his age 19. _

_ \----- _

_ Nicholson is now with PL, and we are providing private lessons to him so he may stay with PL 24 hours a day and still receive his degree. Lessons will be provided online, his clinical will be treating PL. Nicholson will not be involved with EST or other patients at this time. PL claims Nicholson’s shadow has disappeared for unknown reason. Nicholson will not be informed about his shadow. _

_ \--- _

_ Nicholson will remain behind during the closing of this facility  _ _ to take care of PL  _ _ for studying purposes only. He will be watched to see if his shadow reappears. This decision was enforced by Doctor Daniel Jacobson. Nicholson will remain here for a minimum of eight years. PL will remain here for an undetermined amount of time. Nicholson’s lesson will still be provided on the computer. He has been taught to use and maintain the feeding tubes and facility.  _

_ Doctor Lilia Robbins _

“Phil,” Dan spoke up. “Anything interesting in what I gave you?”

“I… I don't know, here,” Phil handed over a small, scribbled piece of paper. “I think this is important?”

Dan swallowed and looked it over, before it dropped from his fingers which were shaking like leaves. There were only three words written on it, but it made his blood run cold.

_ Dan run now _

_ -DJ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, opinions? What to you think of how Dan and Phil's current friendship is progressing? And do you think Dan cares for him or it's just for the camera so he can leave? And is Dan seeing something, or what? Tell me your opinions, I love comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. I've been swamped with tests, and I wasn't sure where I wanted the story to go. Thank you so so much for all the comments and support last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much!!

“Dan?” Phil whimpered softly, a hand reaching out to steady his friend, though it hovered just above his shoulder, not daring to touch. “Dan, it has your name so I thought I should give it. I'm sorry, you look upset. Please Dan, are you okay?”

“I… I don't know,” Dan murmured, suddenly crushing the piece of paper and stuffing it in his pocket. “Phil, is there anything you know that you haven't told me? Anything at all? I mean… Shadows, Phil, you and Taylor could see them, anyone else? They can talk to you, what do they say? What did mine say?”

“I don't know, they don't talk to me exactly,” Phil whimpered softly. “They just… They whisper things about themselves. Yours said… Well you said your name and who you are and that you were lost. That's all, really! Okay?”

“Did Doctor Daniel ever mention me? Did he talk about me? Did he talk about shadows? Anything?” Dan asked, studying Phil. The older boy hesitated, his eyes far away, and Dan reached out a hand to gently shake him. “Concentrate, it's important!”

“I am,” Phil glared at Dan, his face accusatory. “Oh… He had an office. I only saw once. It was strange… He never wanted me to go in, but I stood outside once. I didn't understand why you had two…”

“Two what?” Dan asked. Receiving no answer, he shook Phil slightly again. “Two what, Phil?”

“Two shadows,” Phil murmured. “But I could be wrong. I've never seen anyone with two, I don't think… But Doctor Daniel didn't let me come in so I didn't see…”

“Where was his office?” Dan asked, speaking up quickly. “First story, right, along that hall?”

“No, the basement,” Phil blinked. 

“The… The basement?” Dan trailed off in confusion. “But I saw a bunch of offices on the first story.”

“Oh, that's where most people were, but Doctor Daniel had his in the basement. He brought me down there on one of our walks. We took nice walks, sometimes we even went outside! I want to go outside… I like the sun, don't you? And the sky was blue, I remember. Isn't the blue sky pretty? There was so much colour outside…”

“Oh… Yeah I suppose there is…” Dan trailed off slowly, before nodding. “Could we go there now? Could you see for sure if it was my shadow?”

“I… I guess,” Phil bit his lip, studying Dan. “It's kind of scary down there, though. When I was younger, when Daniel first left, I explored down there hoping to find him, ‘cause I missed him, but it was scary…”

“Well you can be brave! Right?” Dan smiled, and Phil nodded quickly, before snuggling against Dan for a moment, causing the younger boy to step backwards uneasily.

“I can be brave with you, because you're my friend and friends always help each other, Taylor said,” Phil smiled up at Dan, who chuckled softly, before nodding and placing the files back in order. He then led Phil out to the library, however he stopped and stared at one of the bookshelves, his face gone pale.

“Dan?” Phil whined. “Something  _ is  _ wrong with you! Dan, why are you acting so strangely? Are you okay? Are you sure you're not seeing them?”

“Seeing what?” Dan looked away quickly, his face a strange pallor.

“Adam and Percy,” Phil pointed to the bookshelf. “You were staring at them.”

“Shadows?” Dan murmured, his voice soft. “I… No, I don't see anything. I'm sorry, Phil, now come on, let's get down to the basement, okay?”

“Dan, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?” Phil murmured, blinking at Dan with big, worried blue eyes, and Dan shifted his weight slowly, giving a soft sigh before smiling.

“No Phil,” he smiled sadly. “I wouldn't lie to you.”

“Okay,” Phil smiled, walking along beside Dan and pointing the way. When he spoke, his voice was soft, so that Dan had to strain to hear it. “I would never lie to people. Everyone said I did. My teacher, and the dean, and even my mum and da and brother, they all said that I lied, but I would never lie to people. I care about people too much to tell them untruths. I think everyone deserves to know the truth, no matter who they are, no matter what. The truth is like a gift, and I would never take that away from anyone.”

Dan nodded shallowly, his heart beating a little quicker, before Phil lead him to a series of steps that descended  into darkness. Staring down into the abyss, Dan’s heart could have stopped, however it began to hammer.

“Aren't there lights down here?” Dan asked softly as Phil began to descend the stairs. “I feel like I'm going to fall, I can't see anything!”

“I dunno,” Phil shrugged. “Feel the wall. Maybe we’ll come across one? I think there is one. I can see alright, though, right now. I've gotten used to things being pretty dark.”

“Here!” Dan declared in joy as his finger brushed something that felt like a switch. He flicked it, and indeed a dim light flickered on, and then Dan screamed.

“Dan! Dan are you okay?” Phil’s eyes widened and he grabbed Dan’s arm. “Dan?”

“Sorry,” Dan murmured, blushing and turning his face away from what appeared to be an empty hall. Phil looked at the hall, and then Dan, before stepping away from him.

“Dan please!” Phil suddenly begged. “Please don't lie to me anymore! You can see them! You can! You can see the shadows!”

“No I can't,” Dan snapped, glaring at Phil.

“Yes you can, there's one right in front of you. You screamed, you can see it!” Phil cried. “Please, I'm not crazy, you can see it!”

“No, maybe you are crazy,” Dan muttered, looking away. “I can't see a thing. Come on, we need to find Doctor Daniel’s office.”

“No,” Phil stopped, his eyes shining with an unshed layer of tears and his face portraying an appearance of betrayal. His nose and eyebrows scrunched suddenly in an almost adorable show of anger, and for a second Dan almost chuckled, however Dan wasn't smiling when Phil turned away.

“Phil?” Dan murmured, biting his lip. “What is it? Come on, look at me. Phil...”

Dan reached out and took Phil’s arm, beginning to turn the boy toward him, however Phil tugged away, his face even more upset as he backed away from Dan.

“I don't know why you're lying,” Phil murmured, his eyes still shining with tears. “But you're lying and taking me to the scary place and if I can't trust you then… Then I can't go with you.”

“Phil…” Dan rolled his eyes, however as he lifted his arm, Phil again skittered away. 

“Taylor said to only go with people I trust,” Phil murmured. “And I did trust you, but now you're not telling the truth… So how can I trust you?”

“Uh, look,” Dan decided suddenly, recalling Taylor’s words that there were no cameras in the escape tunnels because those were considered dangerous. Since the basement was also underground, he hoped that the room there, too, would be unmonitored. “Come on, I'll tell you when we get down there. I promise Phil. It's not that I'm lying exactly, but I will explain more after we’re in Daniel’s office, okay?”

“Really?” Phil raised an eyebrow fitting for someone in the cast of Mean Girls, however Dan nodded emphatically.

“Really, come on, please?” Dan begged, and Phil finally edged closer to Dan, though his eyes were still uneasy. It looked bad on him, Dan decided. Phil seemed so much nicer when he was happy and trusting, and Dan felt a strange twisting in his gut at the thought that the blindly happy and trusting light in Phil’s eyes could go out. Phil really had no reason to trust anyone, considering the people he loved had locked him away and left him, yet there was an amazingly refreshing innocence (or was it just kindness?) that surrounded Phil. Dan suddenly found himself faced with the reality that if that aura went away, he would in fact be very sad. 

“Come on,” Phil murmured, his blue eyes now increasingly downcast, yet Dan tried to give him an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, come on,” he declared, marching forward with far more bravery than he felt. “Just lead the way to the office!”

Phil trudged down the stairs, which arrived at a dark hallway that made Dan balk. It looked like something out of a horrible prison. The hall stretched on rather far and was very dark, a single flickering lightbulb hanging at the end. The hall was lined with rooms, and as Dan glanced into the first room, he found himself inching closer to Phil.

It was a padded cell, very much like one would imagine seeing in an asylum, yet this is the first that Dan had encountered. Walking a little farther, he realised that these were all padded cells, however Phil stopped by one close to the end and pointed.

“This is it,” he murmured. “Now you'll tell me your secret?”

“I… Yeah, let's go in…”

“No,” Phil reached out and held him back. “I don't know what's going to happen when we go in, so tell me now, okay?”

“I…” Dan gazed up and down the hall, searching the ceiling desperately and coming up empty handed. It appeared as though they were, in fact, free of the cameras. Unless there was a well hidden one, which was always a possibility. However with Phil gazing at him with so much conviction, Dan knew he couldn't mess up again. So instead he took a deep breath and began to talk. “So Phil, here's the thing, I don't know if I'm seeing them or not. What do they look like?”

“They… I dunno, like shadows?” Phil murmured. “Like dark people. Like a shadow that's now a person.”

“Okay,” Dan sighed, shifting uneasily as he gained his courage to speak. “See I… I'm seeing these things that… Well… They look like black globs of goo… They just sort of sit there and… I don't know, they all looked like black globs of goo, until… Until the one on the stairs. That one… That one looked sort of ike a person.”

Phil blinked at him, saying nothing, and Dan shifted uneasily, looking behind himself before he turned again to the blank Phil.

“Phil?” Dan asked softly, snapping his fingers. “You okay? What is it?”

Phil jumped suddenly, before suddenly hugging Dan, crying softly and creating a damp spot on Dan’s shoulder.

“Hey, wait, what is it?” Dan asked, chuckling softly before stepping away to get a better look at Phil.

“You know I'm not crazy,” Phil declared joyfully through his tears. “I'm not crazy! I'm not! You know I'm not! You're like Taylor! He could see them better overtime too! He said he saw them once when he was little, have you ever seen them before?”

Dan opened his mouth to say no, however a strange tingling in the back of his mind made him pause. It was almost like something from a dream, fuzzy and forgotten, however the slowly forming memory made him bite his lip and rub the back of his head.

“I…” Dan hesitated. “I don't know I… I'd forgotten, made myself forget… I thought I was seeing things, and besides we’d just been telling ghost stories so I thought I just scared myself…”

“What happened?” Phil asked eagerly. “When did you see them?”

“I was… I don't know how old I was, like nine maybe,” Dan murmured, his gaze far away. “I was at my friend's house, by a playground, and there were these shapes. They were like big black globs of goo, like six foot tall people only… Only they weren't people. They didn't have faces, they just…”

“They're just there, jumping around!” Phil cried, nodding. “The playground by my house, it was infested with them! I wanted to warn people, but no one believed me! Someday something terrible is going to happen there, I'm not sure what, but something is! Dan, couldn't you tell? Did you warn anyone?”

“Wait,” Dan paused. “Why do you assume it was the same playground?”

“Because we lived in the same neighbourhood, remember?” Phil smiled. “I lived just a few houses down from you!”

“No way…” Dan trailed off. “That's not possible.”

Yes it is,” Phil smiled. “I played with you a couple times before they took me away, remember? Don't you remember the Lesters? Don't you remember me?”

Dan closed his eyes as flashes of a childhood he'd almost forgotten came flying back to him. Suppressed memories of a little red haired boy who had seemed so nice until he started talking to people who weren't there, fully terrifying Dan and giving him nightmares for weeks. The Lesters had moved away when Dan was very young, just six or seven years old or so. Philip had seemed so nice, Dan had almost been his friend, however his imagination was too fanciful, and one day he'd disappeared.

“We were friends, sort of,” Phil went on with a cheerful smile. “Only sort of, really. We played there once, but I didn't like it so we never went back.”

_ What if that was why Phil thought he could see my shadow?  _ Dan suddenly questioned.  _ What if it was all because he remembered me from the past, not because the shadow was really there? _

“Anyway, thank you for telling me the truth,” Phil went on, smiling gently. “You might see them better later, anyway we can go in the room.”

“Phil,” Dan suddenly spoke. “I don't know if you're telling me the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Phil tilted his head. “I always tell the truth.”

“My shadow, I'm not sure it was really in your room,” Dan frowned. “It's gone now, how do I know it was ever there?”

“But it… It was,” Phil blinked. 

“How do I know that?” Dan asked, the theory growing in his mind. “What if you missed me, so you decided my shadow was there, and when I came you didn't need my shadow to keep you company anymore, so it went away.”

“Dan, it was there!” Phil cried, shaking his head. “I never lie! Never!”

“How do I know you're seeing any shadows?” Dan went on, his voice gaining a hard tone, though he wasn't sure why. Why was he doing this at all? He suddenly felt like he wanted to stop, and yet he went on. “How do I know you're not just lonely. You've been alone so long; you've created these shadows to keep you company, isn't that right? You were always strange, always lonely, so you made up shadows to keep you company!”

“No! That's not true!” Phil cried, his eyes shining with tears that now began to dribble down his cheeks. “And besides, you can see them!”

“I don't believe in the paranormal,” Dan looked away. “I was imagining things. The power of suggestion is an amazing thing. The paranormal doesn't exist, Phil. You should come to terms with that.”

Phil stared at him, shaking his head and wiping his cheeks, before he suddenly threw open the door to Doctor Daniel’s office and then crumpled to the ground, shaking as he hugged his knees to his chest. Dan was about to say something to him, perhaps attempt to council the boy, when something pulled his gaze up and he froze. There, in the corner, sat a black shape. It wasn't a blob, it was a person in every aspect except for the features that make one person distinctive from another. And yet something inside Dan told him that he knew who that person in the corner was. It wasn't a guess or a hypothesis. Something inside told him and he  _ knew. _

That shadow in the corner wasn't his own, it was Phil’s.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think is going through Dan's mind? And do you think they'll resolve their little argument? Will Dan own up to believing Phil now? And what do you think of Dan's theory? Please give me your opinions :)
> 
> By the way, in case you didn't catch it, Dan's recollection of the shapes in the playground is something he said actually happened to him. It's in one of his old Younows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next bit :) Thanks again for support on the last chapter! My exams ended so I should be on a semi-regular posting schedule again. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up early next week! Enjoy

Memories are funny things. Something you hadn't thought about in years can suddenly become stuck in your mind, while what you had for lunch yesterday is an insignificant detail that you just can't recal. Sometimes it's easy to block out the past, however right now Dan’s memory wasn't cooperating or blocking half the things he'd kept repressed since he was a child.

_Dan run now. Dan run now. Dan run now._

Dan clamped his hands to his ears as soft whispers that he had forgotten about suddenly swept into his head, slithering past his barriers just as something dark had once slithered down his wall before disappearing into the dark patch behind his armchair.

A soft gasp echoed through the room, and after a moment of screwing his eyes shut, Dan gently lowered his hands to find that the room was now silent, save a soft whimpering coming from one of the two dark figures curled on the floor.

Though his gaze strained to remain settled on the faceless figure, which despite having no eyes Dan was sure was staring at him, he slowly turned to the boy he'd met two days ago. (It seemed so much longer)

He stared at Phil for a moment before glancing down and finding himself standing behind the desk in the room. Daniel’s desk, he assumed.

A scatter of papers were left on the desk, however the one on top was very clearly addressed: Dan. Open Immediately.

Dan glanced at the quivering Phil, before he flipped open the pamphlet to find a small letter. Dan snatched the letter and then pressed himself to the wall when a soft wail met his ears, causing him to leaped backwards. He screwed his eyes shut, his heart banging and breath coming in pants.

He felt the internal urge to comfort Phil, and yet something else made him genuinely want to run right now; just get out of there and never step foot again in this horrible place again.

Another wail echoed in the room, and Dan jumped when he realised it wasn't Phil wailing, it was the shadow. And then the shadow moved, distinctly turning its head toward him, and Dan was running.

The next several minutes of his life seemed almost surreal as Dan dashed away, his panic clogging his thoughts and his brain foggy. He was standing outside the gym when he finally slowed down, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. It wasn't until then that a deep foreboding suddenly set in, not because of the shadows, but because of Phil.

He had left him, again, curled up down there with his own shadow. Dan’s heart almost stopped, before he stumbled up, no longer slouching against the wall, but instead prepared to search for the boy. Phil was clearly unstable, not so dissimilar to how Dan was feeling at the moment, and Dan had left him… Why had Dan left him?

A soft sound of footsteps from behind the corner made Dan flatten himself against the wall. They should never have gotten separated. Dan wanted to hit himself on the forehead at the frustration he was feeling towards himself, however he didn't want to make any noise.

“Phil?” Dan called softly when he again heard a creek. “Phil is that you?”

Another creek had Dan’s heart doing tap dances, however he conjured some sort of bravery he didn't know he had and crept forward, taking a deep breath before bursting around the corner, and there stood Phil.

Phil startled backwards when Dan leaped toward him, the older boy stumbling and falling with a soft gasp, before glaring at Dan and scooting backwards.

“Phil…” Dan murmured, biting his lip before slowly beginning to sink down in front of the boy. He reached out, but bit his lip when Phil flinched away, his eyes jerking up with a fiery gaze as he pressed backwards. Dan hesitated, his chest becoming heavy, before he began to once again speak, attempting to make his voice calm and smooth. “Phil I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to… Look, I’m sorry I ran. I didn't mean to leave you I just… I just wanted to get out of there. I saw it, okay?

“No, you're right,” Philip whispered. “They all said the same thing. It doesn't exist. They don't exist. I… They all told me before, I do. They're right, I guess, I… I do…”

“Phil,” Dan murmured, reaching forward, and this time Phil let him. “What are you talking about? You see the shadows, I know you do.”

“No I… You're right, I… They all said I didn't tell the truth, even you…” Phil sniffled softly, burying his head in his arms. “It's all lies, just lies.”

“Phil, what?” Dan shook his head in confusion, suddenly pulling Phil into a limp hug for a moment before staring at his dejected face. “Look, you saw the shadows since you were little. Everyone might have said that, but you still saw them. Why are you suddenly changing your mind now? Phil, it's okay. Don't lie, please? This is probably the first real lie of your life, don't do it. It's okay, Phil, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry.”

“I don't know,” Phil whispered, staring at the floor. “I don't know what the truth is anymore… I thought I knew, but if everyone says the same thing, how can I be right? They all know what is right, mum and my teachers and… And you.”

“No, Phil no you don't understand I… I believe you,” Dan sighed. “Why'd you follow me anyway?”

“I didn't want to be alone,” Phil’s voice was a whisper. “Not down there, I didn't. I… Something felt very wrong down there. Something felt very bad. I don't know why but something felt bad and I couldn't be alone down there, so I followed you because you're my friend… Right?”

“I… Right,” Dan sighed, running a hand through his curling hair. Phil's gaze traveled upwards, and he giggled, taking a curl in hand and pulling it gently before giggling.

“Your hair is funny,” Phil smiled gently, and Dan glared at him, batting his hand away, however honestly he was glad for the ease in the tension that had before been heavy in his heart.

“Yours is too,” Dan murmured, once again noticing the strange black tar-like substance in Phil’s hair. “What do you put in it? And why?”

“Doctor Daniel had hair like this,” Phil smiled. “Black hair, I mean. So did Taylor. So I wanted it too. There's some black stuff by the gym on the wall and I use it. It's kinda sticky but I like dark hair.”

“Out where I live they have hair dye,” Dan laughed softly. “It's a lot nicer.”

“Oh… Yeah I guess mine isn't nice,” Phil murmured, however Dan was quick to shake his head.

“No, it's fine,” Dan told him. “Just… Different. Anyway, I know we just ran out of the basement, but maybe we can go back together. I have to talk to you, okay?”

“We can talk here,” Phil smiled, however Dan shook his head, beginning to stride toward the basement and thus making Phil scamper along behind him.

“I want to take a look at something in the basement,” Dan lied. “Come on. It's okay, we’ll be together. I won't run away this time.”

“Why did you?” Phil asked softly. “I'm sorry if it was something I did…”

“No it… Everything just became too much,” Dan sighed. “Like when you went to the cafeteria.”

“Oh,” was Phil’s quiet response. “Don't feel like that. I'm sorry I felt like that, now that you came back. I just felt really sad before.”

“It's okay, I understand,” Dan sighed, leading Phil back into the basement and then pulling him back into Daniel’s office.

Dan’s gaze was drawn to the curled up shadow on the other side of the room, and he pointed, waiting for Phil’s reaction. “Look, there, do you see that?”

“No,” Phil suddenly buried his head in Dan’s shoulder. “I don't see anything.”

“Phil, look,” Dan leaned away, nodding toward the corner. “Do you see that? Phil…”

Phil had closed his eyes tightly, however Dan sighed and poked Phil’s arm.

“Look, open your eyes, do you see it?”

Phil’s eyes blinked open, and he sniffled before nodding slowly, glancing at Dan nervously out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay, Phil,” Dan murmured gently, wrapping a single arm around the boy and speaking in the same gentle voice. “Whose shadow is it? Can you tell?”

“I… I don't know,” Phil’s face disappeared into Dan’s shoulder again, and the younger boy let out a deep sigh.

“Look, I'm going closer,” Dan murmured. “Maybe then you can tell me who it is?”

Dan walked slowly forward, Phil glued to his side as they approached the dark splotch in the corner, and Phil once again hid his head before slowly peaking out.

“Dan…” Phil trailed off softly. “I… Are you lying to me?”

“What? No!” Dan shook his head. “Why do you say that?”

“Because I… The paranormal isn't real, so there's nothing there,” Phil murmured softly, leaving Dan to stare at him in confusion, before soft whispers suddenly met his ears and Dan had to force himself not to lift his hands to make the noises disappear.

_Dan run now. Mount massive reopen. Shadows aren't real. They aren't real. Shadows aren't real. Dan run now._

“Don't you hear that?” Dan suddenly cried, stumbling away from Phil who stared at him nervously, fright on his face.

“If I did, would you be upset because the paranormal isn't real?” Phil asked slowly, and Dan shifted, shaking his head and wondering at Phil’s sudden need to please. He found it disconcerting.

“Look, just tell me the truth,” Dan sighed, studying Phil and trying to find out what the truth was. “Do you see and or hear anything?”

“I do,” Phil murmured. “That's the truth… But you said-”

“Forget what I said,” Dan sighed, shaking his head. “Phil, can you hear it saying anything?”

“Sort of, but I can't make it out,” Phil admitted softly. “But it's not your shadow. I… It's like yours but it's not. I'm not sure who's it is…”

Dan watched as Phil’s eyes narrowed, and he wondered slightly why Phil couldn't tell. Was Phil just saying that because he didn't want to admit it was his own, or was he clearly unsure? Either way, Phil turned his head moments later, again refusing to look at the shadow.

“What'd you take from the desk?” Phil asked, his eyes now centered on Dan’s pocket. “Is it important?”

“I haven't looked yet,” Dan shrugged, and without warning, Phil reached for the pocket and snatched out the papers before handing them excitedly to Dan.

“Read them!” He declared. “Are they important?”

It was a letter, Dan realized, again from DJ. It was indeed addressed to Dan, and Dan knew from the first line that it was indeed quite important.

_Dan,_

_The shadow in this room is Phil’s. I assume you can see it. If you can, get out now. Run, Dan. It repeats various statements, but I can't make out what it is saying. The only words I've picked out conclusively are Dan and that the shadow is Phil’s from some point in the future. I've also picked out that it's trying to warn you. I haven't been able to pick out what it's warning is, but I think you'd best listen._

_I can infer that this shadow is giving you a very direct warning. Get out, don't let yourself be pulled further in. Command Phil to leave, he should listen. Call yourself Daniel and then tell him to leave, and he will go. It is best you do not attempt to find me, but if you are very careful, you may find me listed under Eoin Jacobson._

_If you ever come in contact with a man named Taylor Nicholson, I believe you can trust him. He is one of us. You may talk openly with him about what you are seeing. Please, under no circumstance should you tell Phil you can see anything until you have left the asylum._

_If you come in contact with a Doctor Lilia, appeal to her heart if you want any chance of being listened to. If you meet a Doctor James, run. Please do not go with him._

_Please destroy this paper,_  
_DJ_

Dan gazed at it for several moments, before he bit his lip and slipped it into his pocket. He would destroy it eventually, but at the moment he wanted to hang onto it.

Why would Phil listen to him if he called himself Daniel, because he'd get confused with Doctor Daniel? And why would Doctor Daniel change his identity for Eoin Jacobson? And he was dead, right? Wasn't he? Dan shifted uneasily.

“What is that?” Phil murmured softly, staring down at Dan’s pocket.

“It's not important,” Dan sighed softly, shaking his head at Phil. “Look… I'm sorry, it's a file from Doctor Daniel.”

“Doctor Daniel!” Phil’s face lit up. “May I see it, please Dan?”

“It doesn't matter,” Dan murmured, however Phil stared at him with such conviction that his hand inched toward his pocket, his thoughts wandering to what would happen if he did let Phil have a peak. It wouldn't hurt anything, would it? But then he couldn't be sure that Phil could keep quiet about the information in the letter. And Dan had already admitted he could see the shadows, which Doctor Daniel had warned him not to do. (Why would that be a problem, because the cameras would at some point pick that up?)

“Please Dan? I want to know,” Phil murmured desperately, and Dan’s hand again inched toward his pocket. He didn't want another argument like they'd had before, and yet his own safety should be his first priority.

“Look,” Dan snapped suddenly, before smoothing his voice. “Look, Phil, it's addressed to me. I will let you read it, I promise, but we have to leave here first, okay?”

“I… I can't,” Phil murmured, his voice almost breaking, and yet Dan heard a sliver of uneasiness where before there had been conviction.

“Why not?” Dan urged, to which Phil merely shifted his weight, his eyes traveling to stare at the shadow in the corner of the room. Dan bit his lip before asking the question again.

“I just… I don't know, I just can't!” Phil suddenly spun on Dan, his face even paler than normal and his eyes both confused and afraid. “I don't know why, I just can't!”

“I… Daniel says you can. My name is Daniel,” Dan suddenly declared with complete conviction, and Phil’s face changed completely. For a moment he looked bewildered, but then acceptance began to slowly filter onto his face and he nodded.

“When do we leave?” He asked, and Dan stared at him open mouthed. He attempted to speak, and yet the change in Phil left him silent. Phil should not have changed his mind so quickly, of that Dan was sure, and yet there he was, apparently ready to flee. It made shivers travel up Dan’s spine.

“Are you okay?” Phil’s eyes grew slightly more caring when Dan continued to not speak, and after several more seconds filled with silence, Dan finally murmured that he was fine.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked softly. “Are you certain you want to leave?”

“Yes,” Phil smiled. “Because Daniel said so.”

“And… And why does that matter so much?” Dan murmured. “What Daniel says?”

“I don't know,” was Phil’s simple reply. “But I'm ready. Let's go, okay? You want to go? Daniel?”

A strange prickling overcame Dan’s skin, and something told him that whatever had just occurred was far more consequential than Phil actually choosing to leave.

It has to be of his own volition, or it’ll be like waking up a sleepwalker in the kitchen. He’ll be confused, and frightened, could even go into shock, Taylor had said, but somehow this hardly seemed of his own volition.

Whether or not Doctor Daniel had thought he was doing good, Dan felt a sudden pinprick of anger at the man. Maybe it had kept Phil safe, but it seemed wrong, so wrong.

“Can we go?” Phil repeated, cutting through Dan’s thoughts. “I'd like to, when you're ready. Where are we going, by the way?”

“Out into my world, out into Oz,” Dan murmured, yet somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tickling fear that despite this place’s loneliness and lack of color, Phil had deep down accepted this as home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of what's happened? I know I've probably set up more questions than I've answered. What do you think of Phil's sudden change of heart? Will he discover that 'there's no place like "home"', or will be be really happy? Or will they even get out... Please tell me your thoughts :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this took longer than I expected cause I had a brain freeze of how I wanted to phrase these next few chapters; and I have good and bad news.
> 
> Good news, there will be a couple more chapters in this fic and then a sequel!  
> Bad news, I'm leaving fic 1 on a cliffhanger, so you have that to look forward to :) 
> 
> Also, after discussing with my friend who is a Dr Who and Supernatural fan about where this fic could go, she gave an answer typical of a Dr Who and Supernatural fan, so this fic is going to be more supernatural than I originally intended. Ya'll seem pretty into the shadow/supernatural aspect, though, so hopefully you like it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“And I have sort of wondered what will be outside of here, but I’ve never felt like I should leave before, but now I do. Isn’t that strange? I think it’s strange. Now I think seeing the outside might be a good idea. Don’t you Daniel? What do you think we’ll see? Will we see a rainbow, like in Oz? Will there be more color too?”

Dan hummed and murmured softly in response to Phil’s now incessant chattering. When the hall grew quiet as they approached the tunnel, however, Dan glanced up sharply. Phil’s had frozen in the middle of the hall, his face a bit pale, and Dan found himself biting his lip and edging up to the older boy.

“We go this way,” he murmured. Phil blinked at him, his eyes flickering between the dark hallway and Dan, before he nodded slowly and then stuck close to Dan as the younger boy stepped slowly into the tunnel, flicking on the flashlight that had remained in his back pocket. Phil gazed at the light happily, mesmerized by the little golden beam, and Dan sighed softly, hoping and praying that he was making the right decision. 

They were halfway down the tunnel before Dan realized that Phil had again frozen, forcing Dan to scamper back to stand next to him.

“You okay?” He asked softly. Phil nodded only once this time, suddenly clutching Dan’s arm as he gazed around.

“I don’t like it,” he whispered. “Will this be over soon? This doesn’t seem very much like Oz to me…”

“Hey, this isn’t it, we just have to get through here to get out,” Dan chuckled softly, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Phil’s blue eyes flickered before he nodded, clasping Dan’s arm tighter now. After a moment of hesitation, Dan again began to head down the tunnel. 

“It shouldn’t be very far,” Dan murmured. “I don’t think… Are you hungry? I have some food in my pocket. I couldn’t give it to you earlier for… Reasons, but you might like it.”

“I… Food?” Phil blinked at him. “What do you mean? I don’t see any tubes.”

“No, silly, like this,” Dan fetched two energy bars from his pocket, and Phil’s jaw dropped. Dan extended the morsel to him and Phil tore open the wrapper with more vigor than a starving person. He gobbled down a few bites before he sighed happily and let out various noises that Dan assumed meant that Phil thought it tasted good. It took several moments before he swallowed a bit down, and then he wrapped the rest up in the package again, stuffing it in his pocket.

“Don’t you want the whole thing?” Dan asked, to which Phil nodded quickly.

“Yes, but I’m going to save the rest for later,” Phil smiled. “It’s really good… I almost forget that food could be like that and not go in through a tube.”

“Right…” Dan chuckled, before he let out a soft sigh and finished the whole of his. “Well carry on.”

They continued down the dark hall, when an idea popped into Dan’s head. Gazing for a moment at Phil, he beamed at the genius of his idea. If they could find Taylor now, it would make Phil happy and probably keep them safer.

“Right over here is a room I want to check,” Dan told him, leading him toward the room Taylor was in. “I don’t know if anyone will be here, but I want to check, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil agreed softly, edging along behind Dan. “What’s in it?”

“We’ll see,” Dan replied, pushing the door open and shining his flashlight about, only to be met with an empty room. He frowned, checking twice more before shaking his head. “Someone was here earlier…”

“We have to leave,” Phil suddenly muttered, stepping backwards in fear. “Now, come on!”

“What? Why?” Dan blinked, and Phil pointed to the edge of the room, and Dan followed the gaze to see a crumpled shadow, however the shadow didn’t seem to be doing anything. He glanced back at Phil’s frightened face, and shrugged. “What is it?”

 

“Now!” Phil cried, tugging Dan, who frowned, but let himself be pulled along. A sudden roar down the passageway, however, made his blood run cold. Looking back only revealed cave darkness, however shinning his light made an angry face appear, and Dan screamed before dashing after Phil.

“Who is it?” Dan cried. “Who’s shadow? Who is that?”

“One of the scary ones!” Phil cried. “It’s Colm! He must have followed us, he does that sometimes… Run!”

Dan agreeably rushed along until they got to the trapdoor, and Dan pushed Phil up towards it, urging him through. Dan popped through a few moments later, slamming it shut against the hammering of Colm, and then his gaze drifted to Phil, and Dan bit his lip. Phil had frozen, his face either amazed or terrified as he gazed about himself, wide eyed and silent.

“Phil?” Dan asked softly, poking him, and Phil blinked at him before again gazing silently around. Dan began to grow worried, and he prodded Phil once more, resulting in a small “ow” on Phil’s part before the boy began to speak.

“It's so…. Incredible,” he murmured, his voice fit for an eight year old at Disneyland for the first time. “Have you ever seen anything like it?”

“I live out here,” Dan chuckled, to which Phil sighed dreamily and smiled at him.

“Do you know how lucky you are?” Phil asked softly. “You're very lucky.”

Dan had never seen himself as lucky before, however as these days went on, he was slowly beginning to realize that Phil was right, and Dan nodded slowly. Perhaps he was a bit lucky to have not been trapped inside an asylum since age 10, or whatever. 

“May we explore?” Phil murmured. “I want to see a bit more.”

“We’ll see a lot more. I'm going to look people up to bring you to,” Dan murmured, and Phil blinked in confusion.

“Why?” He asked. “You mean you’ll bring them here?”

“No, I'm going to take you to London or something,” Dan explained, however Phil continued to look perplexed. 

“Why? I don't understand,” Phil tilted his head as he tried to think. “Won't that take a long time? I should be back by nightfall when it gets dangerous. I have to get back to my room.”

“Phil, you left that. You got away,” Dan explained hopefully, however Phil was beginning to grow closed off, edging away from Dan. 

“You must take me back to my room before nightfall,” Phil spoke sternly, despite the desperation in his eyes. “You will take me back before nightfall, won't you Daniel?”

“Look, we’re going to get away from that, and call me Dan, Phil,” Dan spoke gently, but Phil now pulled away from him.

“No, Daniel!” Phil cried sharply. “You… Daniel! And besides, I always have to get back by dark, you know that, always.”

“No you don't, uh, Daniel says so!” Dan declared suddenly, and Phil grew still before he nodded slowly, and Dan could have hit himself in the face. Why did he do that? He should have just talked and persuaded him! Dan groaned in frustration, causing Phil to feel his forehead again.

“I'm fine,” Dan leaned away. “I just…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.”

“Done what?” Phil smiled, not noticing the growing worry on Dan’s face.

“Do you hear that?” Dan murmured, suddenly snatching Phil’s arm.

“Yes… It's like growling… Do you have monsters?” Phil’s eyes widened, and Dan blinked before he suddenly panicked, pulling Phil toward the gate into the forest.

“No, but we have cars,” Dan cried softly. “And one is coming, come on!”

“Wait!” A voice from the road called, and Phil stopped to stare, however Dan tried to pull him along.

“I know him…”

“I… Yeah! That's probably Doctor James, come on!” Dan tugged Phil forcefully after him, forcing the much weaker boy to stumble along through the forest.

“I… I don't think so,” Phil murmured, however Dan continued to pull him until a small cottage roamed into view, and Dan stopped short.

“That looks nice,” Phil smiled, causing Dan to shush him quickly as he surveyed the small cottage he’d been earlier staying in.

“No, that cottage belongs to Doctor James, you know, the scary one?” Dan murmured and Phil shrank backwards nervously as if he could feasibly hide behind Dan.

“His car is there, though,” Dan murmured. “Maybe it wasn't him back at the asylum…”

“I know him too…” Phil suddenly murmured, and Dan glanced up before swearing softly and yanking Phil backwards.

“It's Doctor James!” Dan cried softly as the man he first knew as Taylor and second thought to be James wandered down the drive, however Phil broke away, suddenly giving a new labelling to the man.

“Doctor Daniel!” Phil cried, and Dan’s jaw dropped open as the man’s face popped up in shock and then recognition, before Phil had leaped at him, hugging him wildly.

“I… Phil?” Doctor Daniel murmured in shock, before Doctor Daniel let out a laugh of joy and hugged back. “Phil, you got away!”

“Yes, thanks to my friend Dan. You're here! You were going to come back for me! I told you he was going to come back for me,” Phil turned to Dan who was paused nervously in the forest, not moving a muscle.

“Oh, hello again,” Doctor Daniel strolled up to Dan, who studied him nervously and had to restrain himself from flinching backwards when Doctor Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder. “I was very worried about you when you dashed away. I wanted to warn you, help you with Phil, but you ran off! I'm so glad you seem to have figured things out and got him to leave.”

“Oh?” Dan murmured, edging toward Phil nervously. “Me too… I got him out so I can take him to find his family or something. Or Taylor. You, uh, said you were Taylor.”

“I had hoped you would trust me,” Daniel smiled easily. “Besides, I have been in hiding. Doctor Daniel died, if you read the articles or heard somewhere. There were plenty of files on the computer about it. I planned that death seamlessly and then went into hiding. I had many plans, but we needn't go into those now…”

“I'm so glad you found me,” Phil suddenly giggled happily, moving away from Dan to stand beside Doctor Daniel, however a sort of strange look came over his face, and he studied Doctor Daniel carefully before murmuring, “Are you okay? You seem… I don't know…”

“I'm fine,” Doctor Daniel snapped, before clearing his throat and smiling. “I'm absolutely fine. Please, boys, you look tired. Come in and I can make you some real food, I bet you've missed that Phil… I bet you've missed a lot. But you're out now, you'll be okay. You can tell me all about it over a cup of tea and sweets.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed, smiling as he followed Doctor Daniel, yet alarm bells were going off in Dan’s head. Something was very wrong. This was too easy. Doctor Daniel hadn’t really explained anything, and yet Phil was blindly and happily following him along. Besides, based on what this man had said earlier, he seemed either evil or very messed up in the head. Besides, Doctor Daniel was dead, and yet Phil recognized this man as Doctor Daniel. He had offered some mention to his supposed death, yet Dan felt more confused than when he'd first stumbled on this mystery. 

Most of all, Dan just wanted to run far away right now and take Phil with him. Something was off, really wrong, and Dan was beginning to feel some instinctual need to protect poor naive Phil from whatever the scientists’ motives were, because despite many people labeling Doctor Daniel as a good guy, that was not how it appeared to Dan at all.

“Here are some sweets,” Doctor Daniel smiled as he placed a tray in front of where Phil was now seated, and Dan quickly sat beside him.

“You sure you should eat that?” Dan whispered, feeling distinctly like Hansel and Gretel at the moment, however Phil shrugged happily and gobbled one down.

“It's so good,” Phil hummed, closing his eyes and hugging himself before extending one to Dan who firmly refused.

“Something is wrong, can't you feel it?” Dan whispered. “He wasn't coming to save you! He hasn't explained anything! We have to get out of here!”

“He's Daniel,” Phil smiled simply, giggling before popping another brownie into his mouth, moments before Doctor Daniel reappeared with a pot of tea which he poured into two little cups which he handed to Dan and Phil, Phil drinking up quickly.

“It's so good,” Phil murmured in awe. “I forgot… But food is good!”

“Yes Phil,” Doctor Daniel murmured sadly. “Food can be good. I'm so sorry I left you for so long. There's more going on than either of you realize. I can't even explain all of it now in good conscience. It's far more important I get you back into civilization where the likelihood of the doctors retaking you is low. I need to get you to Taylor, and he can find your family.”

“Mum?” Phil murmured softly, tears in his eyes, and Doctor Daniel nodded gently, reaching out and clasping Phil’s hands.

“She's alright,” he murmured. “As is your father. Your brother owns a clothing store now! He's a rather successful businessman.”

“Wow…” Was all Phil seemed to be able to murmur, before he hugged Doctor Daniel again. Doctor Daniel slumped slightly, suddenly, before yawning.

“It's been a long hard day,” he spoke quickly. “I just got back from searching the forest for you, Dan. I was very worried. I need to rest, but I want to send you both on your way. It's very important you get to civilization as soon as possible. I have Taylor’s phone number. Here, call him! I will join you in civilization at a later date, alright? But I need to stay in hiding for a while longer. Now call him and wait outside, please. I am growing old and I need a rest. The best of luck, to both of you.”

“That's it?” Dan stated bluntly, before snapping his mouth shut as Doctor Daniel studied him. “I just mean… You're sending us away.”

“It's important,” Doctor Daniel spoke quickly, heading them toward the door. “Most important. Phil, please take care. I will meet with you again. Dan, call that number and tell Taylor where you are. Goodbye.”

Doctor Daniel hugged Phil a final time, Phil blinking away tears and murmuring how happy he was to see Doctor Daniel again, before the older man shut the front door.

“Do you not think that was odd?” Dan cried softly. “That didn't seem right. He wouldn't just send us out of the house. Something really weird is going on. Didn't you find that odd?”

“He's Doctor Daniel, he takes care of me,” was Phil’s simple reply, and Dan gazed at him slowly, before crumpling the paper and stuffing it in his pocket in favor of yanking out the pager and pressing the buttons fast as he could.

“Did you hear a thump?” Phil murmured softly, and Dan shrugged before pulling Phil towards the road desperately, hoping the Taylor wouldn't be too far away and could find them, even if they had to return to the asylum. Phil, however, continued to murmur about some thump he heard, which Dan proceeded to ignore.

The only thing on his mind was getting to Taylor and then getting to help and civilization. He never once glanced back, nor allowed Phil to, though Phil tried. Phil thought he saw something odd through the cabin window. He thought he saw Doctor Daniel falling, collapsing, but he couldn't be sure due to the brisk pace that Dan had set. When he tried to tell his friend, Dan ignored him, and so they continued to run from the little cabin in the woods, leaving Doctor Daniel far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your support. You don't even know how amazed I am (and slightly intimidated as I try to live up to your comments, haha)   
> Anyway I really, really love hearing from you guys, so please comment more :)  
> <3 you all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is setting up for the climatic ending to this first story, which will be the next chapter, I think. I will be posting the next story as the next in a 'series' on here, so you can easily get to it. I hope you like this :) It's not the most exciting chapter, but it does set up the coming ending, which will be rather dramatic...

“Dan, I really feel like something bad happened to him. Are you sure we shouldn't go check?”

Phil was chattering again, but this time there was worry instead of excitement in his voice. Despite Dan’s reassurances and own worries that Doctor Daniel was not there to help, Phil was endlessly pestering him to go back and check.

“We can't,” Dan answered once again, a deep sigh in his voice. He had considered using the code Daniel just to get Phil to be quiet about it, however he had sworn off using that ever again while in the cabin because despite its effectiveness, Dan felt a crushing guilt when Phil’s emotions blew away, only to be replaced with accepting complacency. “Phil, Doctor Daniel told us to run and find Taylor, so that's what we’re doing. Okay? You want to see Taylor?”

“Of course I do!” Phil nodded enthusiastically, before biting his lip. “I'm just worried about Daniel… He took care of me, so I want to take care of him. That's what people do when they feel like family. That's what mum told me.”

Dan paused at that. Phil considered Doctor Daniel like family? Well he might've been like a father figure to Phil when his own parents disappeared, but still. If Doctor Daniel was like family, then Taylor must be like a brother. What was Dan to Phil? A friend? He wasn't sure, but when he heard footsteps up ahead, Dan pulled Phil behind a tree and held a finger to his lips.

Phil blinked at Dan, tilting his head in confusion, before he glanced out to the road and then froze. It only took him a few moments before he broke away from Dan with a cry, running out to the road. Dan’s heart stopped as he tried to catch Phil’s arm, however once he saw who Phil was enthusiastically hugging, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Taylor!” Phil was crying, hugging the shocked man close. Dan bit his lip, stepping back slightly to half hide behind the tree. Taylor’s eyes were shining with tears as he hugged Phil, murmuring phrases of shock and joy, leaving Dan feeling as if he was witnessing a moment too personal for someone who was still pretty much an outsider to this mystery. 

“I missed you so much!” Phil was crying ecstatically, trying to hug Taylor again. The man hugged him back, a soft sob echoing from his throat, before he stepped back and held the at arm's length.

“Oh, you've grown a bit,” Taylor laughed softly. He placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders as he smiled, looking Phil up and down. “I see you're still doing your hair…”

“Of course!” Phil beamed. “Isn't it nice? It's like yours!”

“I'll make it even nicer, don't worry, Phil,” Taylor smiled, chuckling. “When we get back to my flat… You're out now, I'll take you there. We have to hurry though, there will be people coming for us… Dan, it's okay. Come on out of the shadows. Phil, are you happy to be out?”

“Happy?” Phil asked slowly, blinking. He looked between Dan’s and Taylor’s worried faces, and he nodded slowly. As the faces around him looked relieved, Phil nodded more forcefully, smiling, before giggling. “I'm so glad you're back, Taylor! This is my new friend Dan! I help take care of him like you took care of me. He doesn't always understand the scary ones yet.”

“Well you don't need to worry about scary ones anymore,” Taylor reassured him. “Come on, my car is parked back at the asylum. Why'd you run from me before, Dan?”

“Oh, that was you?” Dan blushed sheepishly. “Sorry… I didn't stop to see who it was. Man… I can't believe we’re out of there.”

“How did you get him out?” Taylor asked slowly, sneaking a glance at the happily skipping Phil as he ran from tree to tree, giggling as he examined them, touching the leaves gently. 

“I don't know… It was weird. When I said my name was Daniel, he just listened to me. I tried it again, and it worked,” Dan shrugged. “Maybe he got confused and thought I was Doctor Daniel.”

Taylor stopped abruptly, his face pale, and Dan gulped.

“What? Is that bad?” Dan asked slowly, however Taylor shook his head quickly, biting his lip.

“No, don't worry about it,” he spoke quickly. “I just… I just realized something…. Ugh I'm such an idiot! Of course! Why didn't I… I'm so stupid!”

“Are you okay?” Phil dashed over, checking Taylor’s temperature, and the older boy smiled weakly, saying he was fine before sending Phil on his way.

“What is it?” Dan asked, however Taylor just shook his head and brushed him off.

“It's in this past,” Taylor told him with a deep sigh. “I just realised something I should have years ago. I just… I figured it was the person, Doctor Daniel, that could get Phil out. It never occurred to me that it was simply the word.”

“Speaking of Doctor Daniel…” Dan swallowed hard, glancing around himself uneasily before softly continuing. “He's alive.”

Taylor stared at him for a few seconds, before suddenly growing angry.

“That's not something to joke about,” Taylor growled, shaking his head. “I know kids like pranks, I was your age, but that's sick to joke about.”

“I'm not kidding!” Dan cried. “Ask Phil! The guy I met, the guy who said he was you, that wasn't Doctor James, apparently, it was Doctor Daniel! We met him again when we escaped the asylum and Phil recognised him right away.”

“That…. No, that makes no sense!” Taylor cried, shaking his head. “Doctor Daniel died! It was in the news and everything! I went searching for him when I got out. He's gone. Besides, he said he'd get Phil and I out, and I trust him more than anyone. He was a good man, he wouldn't leave us there. No, that makes absolutely no sense. Phil. Phil come over here, please!”

Phil danced over, happily smiling at Taylor as the older boy studied him.

“Dan says you saw Doctor Daniel when you left the hospital?” Taylor asked gently, to which Phil nodded excitedly. 

“Uh huh!” He beamed. “I told Dan he was going to come for me, and I was right. He's my friend, just like you! He said we had to leave though…. But he said he’d find us later, so it's okay. I hope he comes soon.”

“Phil,” Taylor stopped Phil’s rambling. “Are you sure it's him. You have to be positive. Was it Doctor Daniel? Are you certain?”

“Yes,” Phil nodded, his eyes wide. “It was him. I know it for sure. Was that it?”

“Yeah, that's it,” Taylor agreed, biting his lip as Phil danced away. “That makes no sense… Dan, what did he tell you, the man that Phil thinks was Doctor Daniel?”

“Not much. He said something about planning his death, but he didn't elaborate. He kinda rambled, it was weird, and then rushed us out of the house to find you. He gave me this random number to call, but I paged you instead.”

“Can I see the number?” Taylor asked, watching as Dan fished the slip of paper from his pocket, and Taylor frowned. “This isn't my number. This is the phone number the asylum used to have, but those phones disconnected years ago, I think… Actually I don't know, though. I don't remember if I ever tried to call anyone. Honestly I had no reason to, but I must have tried the phones at least once, right? Actually I don't remember…”

“Why would he give us that number? Did he assume you were still in the asylum?” Dan frowned. “But if he did, then wouldn't he assume you'd be with him, instead of me? And besides, he must have looked up where you were or something in all these years.”

“Yes, and as far as records know, I'm living in a flat in London, working in psychiatry,” Taylor bit his lip. “The records should have no clue that I've been to the asylum… I'm careful to keep out of the cameras, I think…”

“Look, it seemed to me that something was off with that guy,” Dan glanced nervously around again. “Like seriously, he seemed off his rocker. Maybe he really is Doctor Daniel and he stayed alone too long in that cabin or something. Anyway, I don't think we should trust him. He freaked me out.”

“He used to be the most trustworthy person I knew,” Taylor glanced over at Phil. “Besides that kid. He might seem crazy, but he's not a lier. I don't think he knows how to lie, honestly. The man you're describing doesn't sound like Daniel at all… Yet Phil recognised him, or he said he did. I wish I could get a look at him, then I could know for sure.”

“I don't want to go back there, he might go really crazy. He told us to leave, and I'll be happy to get out of here,” Dan spoke seriously. “Besides, I might've just met him, but Phil seems nice. I want to make sure he’ll be okay, and I'm pretty sure bringing him back there wouldn't help him.”

“Agreed,” Taylor sighed. “Here's my car. Phil! Hey, Phil, hop in. Remember these? Remember cars? I'm going to take you to a city. Remember, stay in the car and keep the door closed. Dan, where do you live? I'll drop you off at home and come up with something to tell your parents. Can you sit in the back with Phil to make sure he keeps his seatbelt on and whatnot?”

“Wait, you're taking me home?” Dan pulled his eyebrows together as he hurried to catch up with Taylor. “I… Back to my parents?”

“Yeah. I can't keep you away from them forever, you know. The longer you're gone, the harder it is to explain. Besides, isn't this the time you should be graduating? I might have your age wrong, it's been a while since I saw your records. Am I wrong?”

“No, you're right I… I'm supposed to graduate this week…” Dan bit his lip, his gaze far away. “I almost forgot… The end of childhood. Graduation… Wow. It seems so insignificant after all that's gone on…”

“Well, it's actually pretty important,” Taylor chuckled, watching as Phil timidly got in the car, got out again, and then got back in. Taylor chuckled, rolling his eyes before hurrying over. “Go on Phil, it's okay. The car isn't going to hurt you.”

“Wait,” Dan jogged over. “I… Do you think I really have to go back right now? I mean… Phil isn't safe yet.”

“He doesn't need to be your concern anymore,” Taylor murmured gently. “I'll give you my address, though, if you want to come by. Don't worry about Phil. I know how to care for him. Come on, Dan. I need to get you home.”

“I… You're sure I can't come with you?” Dan bit his lip as he slowly got into the car, and Taylor shrugged helplessly.

“Dan, keeping you any longer might as well be kidnapping. I'm sorry, lad, I just can't,” Taylor sighed. “All buckled up? Good. Here we go. Address, Dan?”

Dan hesitantly told him, and he watched as Phil stared out the window, mesmerized.

“You okay?” Dan asked him, and Phil nodded slowly as forest melted into town.

“It's like I'm a little kid again,” Phil murmured softly. “It seems like we’re going really far. Are you sure we’ll get back to my room by dark?”

“Phil,” Dan murmured. “Remember you left that life. You're not going back to your room.”

“Oh… Right. So we just have to be more careful I guess, huh Dan?” Phil smiled at him, before staring out the window again. “Where are we going again?”

“You're going to Taylor’s flat, and I guess I'm going home,” Dan bit his lip. “I'll come visit though, don't worry.”

“By nightfall, right?” Phil smiled, glancing back at Dan. “So I can keep you safe?”

“Phil, I'll be fine,” Dan smiled at him reassuringly. “I'll visit tomorrow or something. Don't worry.”

“But… Are you sure you'll be safe?” Phil asked, his blue eyes filled with concern, and Dan couldn't helps the chuckle that bubbled in his throat.

“I'll be fine,” Dan promised. “This is like Oz, remember? There's nothing for you to be scared of.”

“Except the evil witch!” Phil spoke, his eyes wide. “People who are scary like her. And those scary monkeys…”

“Taylor will keep you safe,” Dan sighed softly. “Don't worry. You'll be okay.”

“Okay,” Phil sighed. “I'll be okay when you come visit, because we’re friends and I know you won't go away. You came back, and you'll come back again.”

“Yeah,” Dan bit his lip, looking down. “I'll come back again…”

“Dan,” Phil murmured, suddenly reaching out and taking Dan’s shoulder. “I'm scared, something feels wrong…”

“Phil, you'll be fine,” Dan shrugged him off, turning away, however Phil took his shoulder more forcefully.

“No, something feels wrong!” Phil cried again, searching Dan’s eyes nervously. “Please don't go away, something feels wrong!”

“Phil, you'll be fine,” Dan shrugged him off again with a soft growl. “Nothing is wrong. Taylor will take care of you. I promise.”

“We’re here,” Taylor suddenly cleared his throat, glancing back at Dan and Phil. “Come on. Dan, I'm going to say that the truth. You were stuck in the hospital and I'm a psychiatrist who went back to get some papers and I found you there. Okay?”

“I… Yeah, okay,” Dan nodded slowly, beginning to get out of the car, however Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s shoulder, and Dan leaped away as he swore the pools of blue in Phil’s eyes were darker for a moment before fading back to turquoise.

“Help…. Don't outlast me, please,” Phil spoke in a hushed voice, before Taylor took Dan’s other shoulder and lead him from the car. “Dan…”

“Wait I… He just…”

“I'll take care of him,” Taylor told Dan firmly. “It’ll be okay.”

“What's your address?” Dan asked Taylor, who handed him a business card before knocking on the door. Within moments Dan’s mum was at the door, and then she was hugging him, crying as Taylor explained the story, yet Dan’s mind was on Phil.

As Dan’s father entered the room, thanking Taylor and lecturing his son, Dan’s eyes traveled to the car outside where Phil’s face was pressed against the glass, watching him.

“Wait, I'm going to say goodbye once more,” Dan suddenly spoke up as Taylor began to leave the house, however Taylor simply shook his head.

“I need to get him to my flat,” Taylor told him. “But you can by anytime. Tomorrow, if you like.”

“Dan, young man, you aren't going anywhere except school and back,” Dan’s mum declared angrily, to which Taylor bit his lip.

“You should let him come by. Phil, another boy who was trapped in there, is in a recovery program and it would really help him if Dan could drop by soon,” Taylor told them. Dan’s father’s only response was an angry grumble, however his mum seemed a tiny bit more keen on the idea.

When Taylor finally left, Dan watched Phil staring eerily out the window at him, and a pang of something uneasy hit Dan. He looked around his room (it looked too familiar, yet somehow strangely wrong) before he plugged his phone into charge and dialed up PJ and then Chris, however neither boy answered. Dan tried three times before giving up and flopping on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

He was despondent through dinner when his parents and brother drowned him with questions, and that night he could hardly sleep a wink due to an uneasy feeling that he hadn't had since he was eight. He glanced over into the darkness of his room, sure something was lurking in the shadow behind his wardrobe, yet only once did he see an inch of what might be movement. 

When the sun rose up, casting light into the room, Dan had big purple bags under his eyes, but the choice in his head was clear. He was going to see Phil today after his Drama final, no matter what his parents said. He didn't know why, but something told him that it was an absolutely necessary decision, so he slipped Taylor’s business card into his pocket and then left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuously amazed and happy about all the comments on this story, so I want to thank you again. I will try to keep updating regularly, as I'm semi writing ahead to try to get some stuff before my next tough college quarter get's too crazy...
> 
> Anyway, your comments are extremely inspiring, so thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue to story 1, I hope you enjoy it! Story 2 will be posted like a series probably at the end of next week.
> 
> Thanks again for following on this exciting journey, I've loved all of your support :)

“Dan! Dan you're okay!”

Dan felt as though he was being attacked when a flying shaped jumped him as he entered the drama room, however several moments after panicking and pushing the offending figure away, he realized it was PJ, and Dan let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I'm good,” Dan swallowed hard, studying his friend who seemed paler than normal, his eyes filled with worry. “What happened to coming back with help?”

“We tried, honestly we did, but the police were crazy! They locked up for a night and took our phones. Apparently they gave the phones to our parents, but our parents still haven't given them back. Chris is grounded for eternity and my parents were close to cancelling my summer camp, and this is the last year I can go! Dan, I was worried sick! When we snuck out and checked the cabin and found that you weren't there, I didn't know what to think! How'd you get out?”

“The… cabin?” Dan asked slowly, his brows pulled together. “What're you talking about?”

“What do mean what am I talked about?” PJ chuckled. “Come on, man, seriously. You climb up the chimney or something?”

“PJ, what cabin? I was in the asylum,” Dan spoke slowly, studying his friend in confusion, however PJ looked just as confused.

“What asylum? Dan, what're you talking about? Are you okay? You get hit on the head or something? You going to see a doctor?”

“I could ask the same of you!” Dan cried. “We were at Mount Massive! I don't know what cabin you're talking about.”

“Mount Massive? Ha! Yeah right. You trying to be funny?” PJ asked Dan. “If you are, you're failing as always.”

“We went to Mount Massive! It was a dare, remember? You dared Chris!” Dan spoke lousy, growing angry, and PJ rose his hands defensively, back in up.

“Hey man, I don't know what you're talking about, but there's no way we were there. We were camping, you know, like a end of senior year thing. Besides, Mount Massive was torn down months ago, remember?” PJ studied Dan, who's gaze was growing both frightened and once again angry.

“We were there, I met this guy, Phil, he’d been stuck in there for years! We took care of each other! I'm going to see him today after school. We were there! Don't you remember? We were there!”

Dan realized, suddenly, that he was shaking PJ, who's eyes were tightly closed, and Dan backed up quickly, running a hand through his hair and apologizing quickly. PJ bit his lip, backing up slightly before timidly asking if Dan was okay.

“Yeah, no, I don't know,” Dan huffed, looking away uneasily, wondering what PJ was missing, when the bell rang and PJ swallowed.

“Well, it's time for final,” PJ murmured slowly. “Gotta go do my monologue, hope you're reading for yours… Um, talk to you later.”

PJ checked over Dan once more before dashing away to the stage, and Dan then realized that half the class was staring at him. He swallowed hard and looked down subconsciously and hurried to take a seat, however his mind was on Mount Massive and trying to unravel the mystery. More than that, though, he had a sudden nagging that something was wrong, and suddenly he really wanted to check on Phil. During his own monologue, Dan felt distracted, but he did think that his confusion and current predicament worked well into his Hamlet speech. 

After class, Dan didn't bother to talk to PJ, but instead rushed out of the class and hailed a cabbie halfway down the road, handing over some money he’d borrowed from his brother that morning and telling him Taylor’s address.

Dan watched as the familiar part of town faded away into something older and faded, the kind of place his mum would likely keep him from going. They stopped outside a brick building, and Dan asked the cabbie to wait five minutes for him, just in case.

He knocked at the front door, which was answered by a motherly old lady in a checkered dress.

“I came to see Taylor,” Dan told her. “He should be expecting me.”

“Taylor?” Her eyebrows drew together. “I don't ‘ave a Taylor staying ‘ere, lad. I did, you know, but ‘e left some time ago, ‘e did.”

“No, no that's impossible!” Dan cried. “No! You have to! I saw him yesterday. He said to come here. You have to!”

“I'm sorry, lad, but ‘e moved out and I ‘aven’t filled the flat yet. You wouldn't be looking for a fat, now would you?”

“Can I see it?” Dan asked hopefully. “And… You wouldn't happen to know where he moved, would you?”

“Oh I don't know, lad, I don't ask those sorts o’ things. I suppose you can see it though. ‘E might've told me, but I don't quite know… Uh, Oxford? ‘E might've gone to Oxford. Or Liverpool… See it seems to me ‘e said Liverpool but I asked the moving man, I did, and ‘e said Taylor was heading to Oxford, so I just don't know, lad,” the old lady chattered as she lead him up to the flat. 

Dan pushed the door open to see that it was filled with the barest of furniture and had a sort of lavender smell, likely due to the flowers left on the mantle piece.

“You can look around,” the lady told him. “If you like. What's your name, lad? What business did you ‘ave with the good doctor?”

“I, uh, I'm Dan,” Dan muttered, eyes searching the walls, the furniture, for any sort of clue. “And he was going to introduce me to one of his, uh, friends.”

“I'm Tilly,” the lady beamed, patting his back and making him jump. “Oh I'm sorry, lad, didn't mean t’scare you! Would you like tea or anything?”

“I'm fine,” Dan told her quickly, heading slowly toward the empty bathroom, and then into the bedroom, when he froze. Dan stifled a scream, backing out of the room abruptly before spinning on Tilly. “You have to leave here! Get out of this flat! You… You have to!”

“What's gotten into you lad?” Tilly frowned at him, backing up slowly toward the fire pokers next to the hearth. “Are you quite alright?”

“I… Sorry just… I just… You have to trust you. You have to leave here, please! And I… I have to find Phil. I have to find him! Leave, okay? You're in danger, you have to leave! Oxford, I've got to go to Oxford!”

With that, Dan rushed from the flat, leaving Tilly frowning after him.

“Very strange lad,” she muttered, being sure to lock the door after him. She sent a glance toward the room he’d dashed from, her heart beating, and she edged toward it. 

Jumping into it, she prepared herself to scream, however there was nothing in the room. Frowning, Tilly shook her head and turned to leave, when a hand clasped over her mouth and something poked into her arm, and her gaze faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this! Confused? Don't worry, next story should provide some of the answers you're waiting for.
> 
> As of now, please review and tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said earlier, I'll continue writing if you give this a kudos and a comment, so please tell me if you want more!


End file.
